A Trip to Disney World
by xogilmoregirlsox10
Summary: Luke takes Lorelai on a trip to Disney World. will things happen there? who will they meet? javajunkie and eventually literati. chapter 14 fixed...it was posted weirdly, but i fixed it. read and review, love you all
1. You need a vacation

This is my first story...review and give me ideas please!! This story takes place kinda around season 4. Luke and Lorelai are not together...yet. JavaJunkie baby.

3 Moe

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I want to...but I dont.

**Chapter 1: You need a vacation**

_**Thursday night, Luke's Diner**_

"Coffee coffee coffee!" Lorelai Gilmore burst into the diner, demanding service. "I've had the worst couple days Luke." She said as she got her coffee. "Work has been crazy. And Sookie is telling me that I'm not doing what I'm supposed to be, or that I'm doing what I'm not supposed to be...I don't know what she said, but it was mean, we got into a fight, and at the time I hadn't had any coffee at all, all day, so of course I was in the worst mood-"

"Lorelai, you and Sookie are best friends. You'll make up, work will get easier. You have to loosen up. Don't do other peoples' jobs." Luke said, trying to calm Lorelai down.

"Hey! How did you know I was doing other peoples' jobs?"

"Well.."

"She called you. Sookie called you and told you. Jeez I can't-"

"Actually I called her." He leaned in closer to her. "You and me, we're friends right?"

"Yes..." Lorelai replied, not really knowing where Luke was going.

"Well, I've noticed that you are very overworked, and I thought..."

"Thought what?"

"You need a vacation."

"I do?"

"You do. And I wouldn't mind one either."

"Lucas Danes are you inviting me to go somewhere with you?"

"Well.." Luke said, getting red.

"You are! Oh my God. Luke Danes is asking me to go on a vacation. Luke Danes is asking me to go on a vacation. I am never going to get over this-" She was cut off when Luke slid something over to her.

"Here." Luke said with a slight smile on his face.

"Luke." Lorelai said, shocked. "Luke these are first class tickets to Orlando. And...Oh my God. A reservation for the Florence Inn in Disney World? Luke this is amazing. (a/n I don't remember what the hotel was that I stayed at, so I'm going to call it the Florence Inn.)

"If you don't want to-"

"Luke of course I want to! Why would you do this?"

"You needed a vacation." Luke said simply, although deep down he knew there was so much more to it.

Lorelai accepted that answer and went back to examing the papers. "Hey, umm Luke? This plane ticket is for 1:00 A.M."

"Yeah sorry, they didn't have any other time because this is last minute."

"No no it's fine. Umm so I don't see any dates on here. When are we leaving?"

"Saturday morning. Well, we have to leave Stars Hollow at 11:00 to get to the airport on time, to tomorrow night." Luke said, knowing what was coming.

"Tomorrow?! I have so many things to do before then! I have to shop and pack and call Rory, and work! I can't leave work for-Luke when are we coming home?"

"It's a 10-day trip."

"I can't leave work for 10 days!"

"Yes you can. I called Sookie, and she said it was fine."

"But-"

"Go pack, shop, whatever. Be ready tomorrow at 11:00."

"Okay, but I'm never going to get up, or stay up, tonight, so..."

"I'll see you at 8?" Luke said, knowing that fighting it would be pointless.

"See you at 8!"

_**8:00 the crap shack**_

Lorelai had gotten everything she needed at the mall. She called Rory, talked with Sookie to make everything right between them, which she did, she talked with her parents, and happened to leave out who exactly she was going on this trip with, and she was packing when she heard a knock on the door. '_That must be Luke. Do I look okay? Woah Lorelai! It's Luke. You're best friend, your coffee god. Why are you obsessing over how you look?'_ Lorelai came downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey!" Lorelai said. "Hey Luke?" Lorelai said, noticing his 2 bags. "Is that all that you're bringing?"

"Yes why?" Luke said entering the house. Lorelai closed the door behind him.

"I have 3 1/2 bags and I'm not even closed to finishing yet."

"Lorelai, we'll only be there for 10 days, and they have washing machines."

"Be quiet and come help me pack."

"Fine." Luke said in defeat, and went upstairs to help Lorelai pack.

"Ummm, alright you go over there and get all of my shorts and tank tops, fold them and put them in that suitcase." Lorelai gave Luke instructions.

"Fine."

Lorelai went into her bathroom and got together all of the basics. "Hey Luke?"

"What?"

"I completely forgot to pack bathing suits, so could you get those?"

"Sure where are they?"

"Top drawer."

Luke swallowed hard when he saw Lorelai's sexy string bikinis. He found his voice and asked, "Which ones?"

"All of them!" Lorelai said in a 'duh' voice, sticking her head out of the bathroom.

"My bad." Luke said sarcastically, packing the bikinis.

An hour later, all of the suitcases, Luke's 2 and Lorelai's 4, were sitting in the hallway next to the door.

"So we have about 2 hours what do we do now?" Lorelai said sitting on the couch and taking a bite out of the burger that Luke brought over.

"I don't know. Movie?" Luke suggested.

"Yeah...I guess, but I'm not in a movie mood. How bout a game?"

"A game? What kind of game?"

"I have a bunch! There's Monopoly...no too long. Life, now that's a good game." Lorelai looked over at Luke and saw his questioning expression. "Don't tell me that you've never played Life!" Luke looked at her with the same expression. "We have so much work to do." Lorelai said, getting the game of Life out. She explained the game, and in no time at all, Luke had the hang of it and they were in the middle of the game.

"I'm so tired!" Lorelai said, yawning.

"You can sleep on the plane."

"No I can't. I can never sleep on planes. They're too...planey."

"They're planey."

"Yes."

"That's why you can't sleep on planes? They're too planey?"

"Yes. Now can we go on with the game?" Lorelai said, exasperated.

"You're the one who brought it up!"

"No! You brought it up! You told me that I could sleep on the plane."

"Yes but that was after you said-Aw Geez forget it!"

"Ha! I win!" Lorelai said.

"For now." Luke said quietly."

They both looked up at a knock on the door. "It's almost 11 who is that?" Lorelai asked. Luke knew exactly what was going on, having set it up himself.

"I don't know, go answer it and you'll find out."

Lorelai gave him a glare before getting up to get the door.

"Hello I'm Pete and I will be your driver this evening." Lorelai looked at Luke, her mouth wide open.

"You did this?" She asked him.

"Yeah well, I didn't want to leave my car in the airport car park so..."

"Oh my God Luke! You're the best!" She went over and gave him a hug, and Luke couldn't help but smell her Jasmine perfume.

"Yeah, yeah." Luke said, overlooking the spark that he felt when they touched.

Lorelai felt the same thing, and stayed in his arms a little longer than necessary. "This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Lorelai said, walking out the door with a bag.

"I hope so." Luke said when she was out of earshot, and followed her out with the rest of the bags.

**So tell me how it was, I have no idea how it is. Review and tell me where to go! 3 Moe**

**I'll update if anyone is interested in this story.**


	2. On the Plane

Hey everyone! i got 5 reviews...you can do better!!

here's the next chap--i hope you like it! Review and i will be happy.

Disclaimer: Don't own them... :-(

**Chapter 2: On the Plane**

_previously:_

_"Oh my God Luke! You're the best!" She went over and gave him a hug, and Luke couldn't help but smell her Jasmine perfume._

_"Yeah, yeah." Luke said, overlooking the spark that he felt when they touched. _

_Lorelai felt the same thing, and stayed in his arms a little longer than necessary. "This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Lorelai said, walking out the door with a bag._

_"I hope so." Luke said when she was out of earshot, and followed her out with the rest of the bags._

_**12:50 At the Airport**_

"Luke I'm so tired!"

"10 more minutes and then you can sleep." Luke told Lorelai as they were sitting in the airport waiting room.

"No! I can't sleep on planes because-"

"Yes I know. They're too planey."

"What! They are!"

"Lorelai..." Lorelai could tell Luke was annoyed, so she stopped.

"Now boarding all First Class!" The voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Lorelai. Get up that's us!"

"Yay! We're going to Disney! Ya know, I haven't been there since I was like 5..I can't remember it at all! None of the rides, I wonder if they've changed?" Lorelai started talking, and didn't stop until they were in their seats and the plane was moving down the runway.

"Here we go!" She said quietly, "Lifting off and Landing are my favorite parts of the plane ride. It's so fun! Except you need to chew gum, or else your ears will do that funky thing and..Luke are you listening?"

"Of course. The ear funky thing." Luke replied, bringing to mind the last thing that she said.

The plane lifted off the ground, and Lorelai squealed.

"Now did you have to do that?" Luke said in reply.

"Yes." Lorelai said simply, giving Luke that smile that she knew he couldn't resist. He sighed and went back to the newspaper he was reading.

"So anything interesting happening in the world?"

"Not really. People died, the president passed a new law, planes crashed, same as always." Luke said. He looked over at Lorelai's shocked expression and smiled.

"Jeez Luke could you be anymore calm about that?"

"Yea probably." Luke said, and for the first time in his life, he rendered Lorelai Gilmore speechless. _'Probably the last time too.'_ Luke thought. "Wow Lorelai Gilmore with nothing to say, and she didn't even do anything dirty. A once in a lifetime occurance." _'Did I really say that? Jeez Luke could you be anymore obvious?'_

_'Did he just say that?' _"Um.." Lorelai said, slightly embarrassed at what Luke said. "Yeah. Once in a lifetime occurance." _'Unless he kissed me, that would definately shut me up. Oh my God did I really think that?'_

They settled into a comfortable silence, and Lorelai's eyelids started to feel heavy.

"Luke..." She whispered, her eyes completely closed.

"Go to sleep." Luke said, hoping she wouldn't fight back.

"Mmmm.." Lorelai said, leaning her head on Luke shoulder. Luke felt a shock go through him, and he stiffened for a moment. But then he realized that she wasn't going to move, and he got comfortable again. _'Wow I'm getting tired myself.' _Luke thought, wondering where to lay his head. He decided that Lorelai was really asleep, and lightly put his head on hers. He fell asleep like that.

_'Oh my God. He put his head on mine! Wait Lorelai what are you thinking..again! You don't like him. You can't. It would ruin your friendship!' _Lorelai thought, but she couldn't help smiling. _'Do I really like him? I mean the first step is admitting to yourself, but am I doing that?'_

"You may now take off your seatbelts and are free to move around the cabin. You can also use electronic devices at this time." A flight attendent's voice came over the plane, and Luke slowly opened his eyes. _'Wow this pillow smells really good!'_ He thought, forgetting for a moment where he was. Then he remembered.

He tood his head of Lorelai's and she woke up. "Luke?" She said, removing herself from his shoulder. "Sorry I didn't realize I was on you." Lorelai said, immediately regretting it. "I mean..."

"No I get it." Luke said, smiling at the dirty thing she said.

"Ok. Stop smiling." Lorelai said, smiling herself.

"Hypocrit." Luke muttered quietly, and Lorelai pretended not to hear him.

"Hey let me up." Lorelai said, trying to get past Luke.

"Why?"

"I'll be right back!" Lorelai said, trying to get through so she could use the bathroom.

"Fine whatever." Luke said. When she was gone, Luke's head was spinning. He had been internally battling the feeling for Lorelai for the past few hours, and he couldn't help but wonder if something would happen on this trip. _'If it does, it might ruin our friendship.'_ The Logical Luke thought._ 'Yeah, but you love her. If you got together, your life could finally be complete._' The Lovesick Luke thought. _'Jeez, so complicated!'_ Luke thought, thinking of the two voices of his conscience.

Lorelai was walking back to her seat, and saw Luke deep in thought. _'I wonder if he's thinking about me?'_ Lorelai wondered, and then stopped walking. _'Where are all of these feelings coming from?'_ Lorelai asked herself. _'Probably from the part of you, the big part of you, that's completely in love with that man.'_ Lorelai's conscience said. "Oh my God!" She whispered, finally seeing what was right in front of her. _'Great, now I know that I like him, but he doesn't like me. I'm sure of it. I'm not up to his level. He likes Rachel and Nicole type people, not Lorelai type. I have no chance. And again, it will ruin our friendship.' _Lorelai thought, and she put on a straight face and walked back to Luke.

**So that's it. Tada. Um I have a couple ideas of where to go from this, but if you tell me what I should do, I will definately use some of the ideas. So please please review. **

**Random thing--The head-on commercial, both of them, the one where they make fun of it and the original, are the most annoying commercials ever. **

** 3 Moe**


	3. You Deserve Everything

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, here's a couple of people--

lvgandld4ever-my beta..what would I do without you??? 3

ggfan21-very good suggestions...i will definitely use them thanks a lot!

bianca89-um...i guess i shouldve made that clearer...its season 4 after theyre divorced, but before liz's wedding. i know thats confusing, but trust me...

charmedgurlie-thx and yea season 4ish.

Javamaniac-yea i just thought that she should stop being so stubborn so...i guess it is.

there were a bunch of others, but i dont want to bore you---

Hey everyone--here's chapter 3

Read, Enjoy, Review, etc. etc.

**Chapter 3: You Deserve Everything**

_Previously:_

_Lorelai was walking back to her seat, and saw Luke deep in thought. 'I wonder if he's thinking about me?' Lorelai wondered, and then stopped walking. 'Where are all of these feelings coming from?' Lorelai asked herself. 'Probably from the part of you, the big part of you, that's completely in love with that man.' Lorelai's conscience said. "Oh my God!" She whispered, finally seeing what was right in front of her. 'Great, now I know that I like him, but he doesn't like me. I'm sure of it. I'm not up to his level. He likes Rachel and Nicole type people, not Lorelai type. I have no chance. And again, it will ruin our friendship.' Lorelai thought and she put on a straight face and walked back to Luke._

"Hey." Lorelai said, not looking Luke in the eye.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"What? Nothing."

"No some thing's up. You won't look me in the eye." Luke said.

Lorelai looked straight into his beautiful, blue eyes, and was speechless for the second time that day.

"Lorelai? Lorelai!" Luke shouted to get her attention.

"What?" Lorelai said, bringing herself back to the conversation.

"Lorelai," Luke took her hands in his, and Lorelai gulped. "What's up?"

"Um...I can't tell you, but you might find out, eventually." Lorelai said truthfully, she didn't know if she was going to talk to him about it, forget him, she didn't even know if she would talk to anyone. _'But Rory...I have to tell Rory, and Sookie. All those years of them telling me that I had feelings for him, and they've been right. I have been in denial. But...they told me he liked me too, and I don't know if that's right. So...' _Lorelai was jerked out of her thoughts when the flight attendant came up with a tray of snacks and drinks. Lorelai got a Bloody Mary, and Luke got water.

"So you're all right?" Luke said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes. But I do have one thing to ask you." Lorelai said.

"What's that?"

"Why did you get water?"

"What?" That was definitely not what Luke was expecting.

"You could have anything in the world. They have anything. You got water?" Lorelai teased him.

Luke didn't say anything, just smiled and took another sip.

_"_We have now landed, and the plane has come to a complete stop. You may unbuckle your seatbelts and leave the plane." The voice came over the loudspeaker, and Luke woke up. He had fallen asleep with his arm around Lorelai this time, and quickly got up so she wouldn't notice. The sudden movement caused Lorelai to arouse, and she looked at Luke with a face that said I-know-what-position-we-were-just-in-but-this-is-a-silent-agreement-not-to-mention-it-so-we-won't-be-embarrassed.

They got up and went into the Orlando Airport. "Hey Luke," Lorelai said quietly, "we're in Florida." She was excited.

"I know." Luke said, shooting a smile her way, and Lorelai looked down shyly.

They went to the baggage claim and gathered up their suitcases.

"I think that's it." Luke said once they had all of the bags.

"Yeah. Now what?"

"Wait."

They waited for another couple minutes, and Lorelai was dying to ask what was happening, but she knew she would probably annoy Luke, and she didn't want him to freak out.

"Follow me." Luke said when he spotted the man holding up a piece of poster board that said 'Danes' on it.

"Where-"

"Come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Lorelai said, following behind Luke towards the man.

"Hello, are you the Danes family?" The driver asked.

"Well...yes are you Patrick?"

"Yes. Are you ready?"

"Yeah I think...Lorelai?" Luke asked. Lorelai was frozen a few yards behind Luke.

"You-how-when-"

"This is Patrick, I arranged for him to pick us up so we wouldn't have to take a cab."

"Yes. Limos are much nicer then cabs. And they hold more too." Patrick said, with a smile at Lorelai.

"Let's go." Luke said, taking Lorelai's hand and leading her toward the exit. She was snapped out of her daze when she felt Luke's touch. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"A limo?" She whispered.

Luke nodded, pointing toward the white limo parked in front of the entrance.

Patrick opened the door to the back, and the Lorelai and Luke climbed in. They sat down and Patrick closed the door.

"Luke, this is amazing. This is beyond amazing. I can't believe you did this."

"You deserved a break." Luke said, avoiding the question.

"I definitely didn't deserve this." Lorelai said, still Looking at Luke.

"You deserve anything, and everything in the world. You are an amazing woman." Luke said, speaking directly from his heart.

"Wow Luke. I didn't know-"

"I could say something like that? I can do many things that you don't know." Luke said. "Aw jeez!" He said as he saw Lorelai's expression.

"Dirty!"

"Well I don't mean it like that."

"Yeah I know. You're not the rough caveman that you appear to be. You're a very compassionate person, Luke Danes." Lorelai said in a teasing tone, but deep down knowing it was true.

"Stop." Luke said giving her the look that he used when she teased him.

"No. Really, I mean it." Lorelai said sincerely.

"Really?"

"Really." Then Lorelai, repeating Luke's earlier words said, "You deserve anything, and everything in the world. You're an amazing man."

The limo started to move, and they were on their way to what was going to be the biggest, and best, vacation of their lives.

**Well, there you go. Review and I promise I will update faster. Also..tell me where I should go from here. I've been to Disney, but I've only stayed there for a week once, and I can't remember it because I was like 6. So if anyone knows about it, please tell me. (The place that I stayed at had a huge pool with a slide, a bar and a waterfall thingy.) **

**Thanks--and REVIEW!!!! 3 Moe**


	4. Settling in and Making Plans

Hey everyone—thanks for all of the reviews!!! it really motivates me to update so keep reviewing

JJFluffStuffForeva-thanks and I'm just going to do some cute stuff, but not too much.

Gigi892-love the enthusiasm, and i have brown hair—lol

hope-everlasting-I've been there once, so im googling most of my info but it was great the one time i went

7thgirlgal-thank you sooo much and i get what you mean justawriter-thx and i think ill work jealous luke in there somewhere gilmoregroupie-thanks and both of those things are the best! Lol

javajunkie mi- "You deserve everything, and anything in the world" My favorite line!!

and of course my beta lgandldforevea

Well anyway here's chapter 4--enjoy and review!

**Chapter 4: Settling in and Making Plans **

_previously: Then Lorelai, repeating Luke's earlier words said, "You deserve anything, and everything in the world. You're an amazing man." The limo started to move, and they were on their way to what was going to be the biggest, and best, vacation of their lives. _

_**At the Florence Inn-Disney **_

"Wow! This place is huge!"

"Yea it is." Luke said, bringing in the bags. "Let's go get the-" Luke suddenly realized one mistake he made with the reservations. _'Aw Jeez I knew it was too good to be true.' _He thought.

"Luke, what?" Lorelai said, looking at him when he stopped mid-sentence.

"I didn't think...I forgot...It's just-" Luke couldn't find words to discribe what he did without being embarrassed.

"Okay, what did you do?" Lorelai asked, wondering what could be that bad.

"I forgot about the room thing." Luke said. _'Oops, that didn't come out right.' _

"Wait, we don't have rooms?" Lorelai asked.

"No. We have a room. A room. Only one. I didn't really think. I was being spontaneous, and I didn't realize that-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Luke it's not that big of a deal. We're both adults, we can sleep in the same bed together. Now let's get our key."

"Yeah. Sure." Luke said, surprised by her reaction. _'She must not like me at all. Sleeping in the same bed with her is gonna be hell for me.' _

_'Oh my God. I'm sleeping in the same bed as Luke Danes. How am I gonna control myself?' _Lorelai thought._ 'But I have to be calm, so he doesn't suspect. But-wait, that face. I know him too well. That's the worried face. Could he possibly-No, Lorelai! He doesn't think of you that way. Drop it.' _

"Hi yes. My name is Luke Danes I have a reservation for 1 room." Luke said to the lady at the front desk.

"Yes, here you go. 2 keys. Just go to the 3rd floor, and take a right out of the elevator hallway. Your room should be on the left," the lady said while giving them their keys. "You can call room service anytime, and the room is complete with a bathroom with a jacuzzi, a king sized bed, a view of the park, a mini fridge, hi-speed internet connection, television-on demand, and many other things."

"Um...does it have a coffee maker?" Lorelai asked, and Luke gave her a look.

"Yes, and 3 bags of coffee."

"Can we buy more?" Lorelai asked, knowing that 3 bags wouldn't be enough to last her 10 days, it couldn't last her 3!

"Um...yes, in the breakfast room, or in the store down the street."

"Thank you. Bye." Luke said and steered Lorelai away from the desk. "3 bags isn't enough?"

"Luke, are you crazy? I thought you knew me by now."

"Lorelai..." Luke growled.

_'God he's so sexy when he does that.' _"Yes Lukey?" Lorelai said, putting on an innocent face and trying her best not to laugh. Luke looked away from her and started walking toward the stairs.

They entered the room, and Lorelai dropped the bags she was holding on the floor to look around.

"Wow this is amazing! This is beyond amazing!"

"I think we've had this conversation before." Luke joked as she headed straight toward the coffee maker.

"Luke? Make me coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"What? No! We just got here!" Luke said, astounded at her need for the extremely unhealthy beverage.

"But I've been coffee deprived since, like, at least 3 hours! And I'm on vacation. Aren't you supposed to get everything you want on vacations?" Lorelai said, giving Luke an irresistable smile.

"Fine. I'll make you the coffee." Luke said, giving in.

"Yay!" Lorelai said, handing Luke the bag of coffee.

"I'm not making all of this now." Luke warned.

"Fine, but 3 bags of coffee is not going to be enough for me."

"I know. I'll buy you more when you need it." Luke said, knowing that if he didn't, she would buy it herself.

"I'm going to go unpack." Lorelai said, picking up her bags and going into the bedroom. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"There's only one dresser."

"So?"

"We won't have enough room."

"Yes, we will."

"No, we won't. This isn't even enough to fit my stuff."

"Well isn't there a closet?"

"Yes, but-"

"You take the dresser and I'll take the closet."

"But my stuff-"

"Will fit in the dresser if you try to get it in there." Luke said, coming up to the doorway. He saw Lorelai putting away her very lacy bras. He immediately reddened and looked down. Lorelai saw him looking down with a red face, and she smiled, knowing what he had seen that made him do that.

"Luke, are you okay?" She asked, deciding against teasing him.

"Yea,. I'm fine. I'll be making your coffee."

"Okay, whatever." Lorelai said, turning around and continuing to put away her clothes.

In the room, Luke and Lorelai were all settled in and looking for a place to go out for dinner.

"Hey, how about here?" Lorelai said, pointing to a place that she had pointed at twice already.

"No. We ruled that out because you said it didn't have big enough portions." Luke said, taking the guide away from her.

"Fine. How about...here?" Lorelai said pointing at Daisy's Diner.

"We can compare and contrast yours with hers. Please Luke?"

"Fine. Let's go." Luke said, grabbing his wallet and keys. (A/N-I didn't include this, but earlier just pretend that Luke rented a car.) They went out to the car, and Luke opened Lorelai's door for her.

_'Well. A gentleman. This I could get used to.' _Lorelai thought, getting in the car. Luke went over to the driver's side and got in.

"So which way do we go?"

"Well, I think that way, or maybe over there, or-"

"Give me the guide." Luke said.

"Why?" Lorelai replied, gripping the booklet tightly.

"Because they usually include directions." Luke said, leaning over her to try and get the guide.

"No! Mine!" Lorelai said, and Luke played along. He leaned over even farther, and pulled the guide out of her grasp. He looked up, and was immediately aware of how close they were sitting. Luke cleared his throat and pulled away.

"Here. Directions." Luke said, diverting his attention from her bright blue eyes to the book in his hand. Lorelai looked up at him, and realized something. _'I'm good enough for Luke, aren't I? I think I am...yeah I am. Ahhh Lorelai stop thinking that!' _Lorelai thought, hoping that it was true.

While she was lost in her thoughts, Luke was lost in his. _'She's way too good for you. I bet she doesn't even give you a thought.' _Luke, slightly put out by what he was thinking, started the car and drove to the diner. They opened the door to the building, and little bells jingled over their heads.

"Wow." Lorelai said when she walked in. The diner was almost the same as Luke's, except it had summer decorations.

"This is..."

"Exactly like..."

"Mine." They said. There was no 'wait to be seated' sign, so they sat down at the table closest to the window.

"Well at least it's not in a small town with crazy festivals, because that would be so weird. Lorelai said while picking up a menu.

"Oh gross. Luke," She said looking up at him, "These diners may look alike, but the food is completely different."

"Really?" Luke asked, picking up a menu for himself. "Oh definitely. What is this stuff?" Luke said disgusted. "All there is is crazy foreign dishes that no one eats, or has ever even heard of, but you don't tell that to the establishment because you want to be polite." Luke ranted.

"I agree with you." Lorelai said before looking at the menu. "So what are you getting?"

"I'm not going to eat this stuff."

"Yes, you are. How about we get a plate to share, and if we don't like it, then too bad. We'll pay and leave. Deal?" Lorelai said.

"Fine." Luke caved. He always caved for Lorelai.

An hour later, Luke and Lorelai left the diner.

"Ahh! Worst food ever! Even the coffee sucked!"

"Yeah, well, at least now you know how good you have it in Stars Hollow."

"Yeah, I definitely do. Alright. I think that we should start to plan for the next few days, so we know what we're going to do." Lorelai said, eager to get started on the trip of a lifetime.

"Sure." Luke said, once again opening her car door.

"That's all you have to say? Sure?" Lorelai said once he got into the car as well.

"Um...how about this. Yes Lorelai. I would love to plan tonight. I'm so excited for the next couple of days that I can't wait." Luke mocked.

"Mean."

"Yes, I know." They drove back to the hotel in a comfortable silence, neither knowing that they were thinking the same exact thing: This was just like the end of a date. They pulled into a parking space and Luke got out and opened Lorelai's door.

"Thank you." Lorelai said quietly as Luke closed the door.

"Yeah." Luke replied, giving her the smile that he kept just for Lorelai to see. Back in their room, Lorelai got out a notebook and a pen.

"Alright. I think tomorrow is the day to get the hotel and the relaxation places scoped out. I'm thinking the pool, the beach etc, etc. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that's good, but make sure you set aside one day for me to take you somewhere."

"Okay, sure." Lorelai wondered where he was taking her, but she wanted to be surprised _'So unlike me!'_ so she didn't press the matter further.

"We should do parks in the middle of the week, and we'll plan them when we get there. (a/n the day is Monday.) "So Wednesday. What are we going to do?"

"We could, I don't know, visit sites?" Luke offered lamely.

"Visit sites? Nice. But I was thinking a road trip." Lorelai said, but once she said it, she realized that it wasn't what she meant.

"Not a road trip, road trip, a small one. A 3 hour one." Lorelai corrected herself.

"To where?" Luke asked.

"St. Augustine. It's so pretty there and they have a bunch of stuff. Ripley's Believe it or Not Museum, Ghost Tour, A Lighthouse, a Wax Museum, and really good shopping." Lorelai said.

"3 hours?"

"3 hours."

"Fine." Luke said as Lorelai marked it.

"Okay. Now we're done. I don't want this trip to be too planned. So we'll plan at the most a couple days in advance."

"Fine with me." Luke said. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed._ 'The bed that I will share with Lorelai.' _Luke reminded himself.

"I'm so tired." Lorelai said, voicing his thoughts.

"Yeah me too. I'm gonna just..." He said gesturing towards the bathroom.

"I'll use the bedroom." Lorelai said, walking over to the dresser to get pajamas.

Luke came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and getting changes, and he saw Lorelai in her tank top and pajama bottoms, looking as beautiful as ever, laying on the bed reading a book.

"Hey I'm done if you want-"

"Yeah, sure." Lorelai said, marking her page and getting up.

"You read?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, after exiting the bathroom and turning out the light. "Just something Rory is making me try. Oh my God, Rory! I have to call her!" Lorelai said. She had promised to call Rory as soon as her plane landed. She quickly found her cell and dialed the oh-so-familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Mom! Why didn't you call?"

"I forgot."

"I thought your plane had crashed, or you did something really dirty with Luke." Rory said casually.

"WHAT? I don't, no not-" Lorelai stuttered into the phone, wondering how Rory knew about her feelings for Luke, or rather how she knew that Lorelai knew that she had feelings for Luke, when Lorelai just found out that day.

"Joke, Mom. Joke." Rory said, wondering what was going on to make her mother freak out at the mention of Luke. "Did you two have a fight?"

"No, why would you say that?"_ 'Because you just freaked out at her. Duh' _

"Just...nothing. So anyway is it pretty?"

"Beautiful. Even the hotel is amazing. Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because there's no chance that I will get it right."

"Come on ,guess!"

"No!"   
"Fine, I'll tell."

"The work!"

"Luke arranged a limosine to pick us up from the airport. How cool is that?"

"Wow! A stretch?"

"Yup. White and spacey."

"Lucky."

"I know. So what are you up to?"

"Nothing really. Studying, studying, supervising Paris, and more studying."

"Eventful."

"Yes I know. But I want to hear all about what happened and what's going to happen."

"Alright. I have a lot to tell you." Lorelai told Rory about everything that they had done, and what they had planned for the next 2 days. When she hung up, Luke was under the covers, and he had started reading the book that she had been reading previously. "Hey, you stole my book!" Lorelai said in a fake voice of outrage.

"I borrowed your book."

"But you didn't ask!"

"You were on the phone!"

"With Rory. You could've interrupted."

"No, that's impolite."

"You and your politeness."

"Whatever. I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Luke said, rolling over on his side facing Lorelai.

"I'm coming in. Move over." Lorelai lifted the covers and climbed in the bed.

"Hey Luke?"

"Mmmm." Luke said, almost asleep.

"This is amazing. You doing this. Amazing."

"Yeah. No problem."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They fell asleep, and they had no idea of the position that they would end up in in the morning.

**So that was my longest yet, which isn't saying much since this is only the 4th chapter. But anyway I've gotten a lot of reviews about Nicole—but she's out of the picture, completely. And Lorelai was telling herself she wasn't good enough for Luke because I was watching season 1 the other day, and I saw when Lorelai and Sookie were talking about Rachel, and Lorelai said, "That's and intense kind of pretty." So I got my idea off of there. But thanks for all of the reviews, and keep on reviewing. In fact, I think that button is calling your name. It's saying insert your first name here press me press me and leave a message! So listen to the button, and review:-) **

** 3 Moe **


	5. At the Pool

Sorry about the wait, I've been really busy, and on Thursday I'm going to Vermont for a family reunion so I'll be gone till Monday. Read and review!!!

i just remembered i haven't been doing a disclaimer so

**disclaimer:** don't own them...i wish i did, but i dont

BTW i found out the place where I stayed, and I was pretty close...so ill be using Grand Floridian Resort and Spa.

Reviewers—love you ALL keep it up

gilmoregrl1519-told you it would!! justawriter-of course it will, or I wouldnt be me. Lol

hope-everlasting-thx and ive been to sea world like a million times. NASA, where is that? If its close enough i mite use it.

ggfan21-thank you--here's the chp! lol

gilmoregroupie-yea i always thought that luke, although he looks like a caveman on the outside, is a real gentleman on the inside.

and of course to layne--my amazing beta.

and there were more of you--but here's the next chp!!

**Chapter 5: At the Pool **

_previously: _

"_Thank you." _

"_You're welcome." _

_They fell asleep, and they had no idea of the position that they would end up in in the morning. _

The beeping of her alarm clock woke Lorelai up the next morning. She felt something that was not her pillow, next to her. She opened her eyes, and found her self cuddled up with Luke, and his arms were around her, keeping her close to him.

_'Oh my God! He's so hot in the morning.' _Lorelai thought as she drifted back to sleep, the alarm clock forgotten.

Luke woke up at 4:45 that morning because he was so used to it. He felt his arms around something, and he looked down and saw Lorelai with her head on his chest.

_'Wow. This feels so...right._ _Too bad she doesn't see what I feel.'_ Luke thought, and went back to sleep.

When the alarm clock wouldn't stop ringing, Luke and Lorelai both woke up completely and, avoiding each other's gaze, Lorelai went to turn off the clock, and Luke gathered up clothes to get changed.

"So, where are we going for breakfast?" Lorelai asked, looking down at her bare feet.

"I guess just downstairs. I don't really feel like anything fancy." Luke said with a shrug.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine." Lorelai said, moving into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Luke said, finally meeting her eyes.

"Calling Rory."

"Okay. I'll be in here." Luke said with a face that said 'why' but Lorelai knew she couldn't tell him, yet.

Lorelai got out her phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"I'm in love with him."

"What?"

"Luke. I'm in love with him. Head over heels in love."

"Mom? Really! Oh this is great! Finally." Rory said, squealing into the phone. "How did you figure it out? Are you guys together now? Do you really love him? What did he say when you told him? Are you serious?" Rory asked all at once.

"I looked at what was right there, no, yes, I haven't, we can't be something when there is nothing to be." Lorelai said, answering all of Rory's questions in one sentence.

"Okay, but you are going to tell him right?" Rory said, worried that her mother would be too afraid.

"When the right time comes along."

"Mom..."

"I will, Rory. Soon."

"Okay. Good. Well, I have a class so..."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye Mom, and this is good right?"

"Definitely. This is good."

"Good. Bye."

Luke was about to tell Lorelai the bathroom was open and he heard her talking to Rory.

"Luke. I'm in love with him. Head over heels in love." Lorelai said, and Luke's heart started to beat much faster than normal.

_'She loves me! This means...what does this mean? Should I tell her I love her first, or do I wait?' _Luke didn't know what to do next. He decided that because he was a guy he should make the first move, and he decided to do it A.S.A.P.

"Hey you done?" Lorelai walked into the bedroom and saw Luke sitting on the bed, deep in thought.

"What? Oh yeah. Go ahead." Luke said, still trying to think of how to tell Lorelai. He watched her walk into the bathroom, and heard the shower turn on. He got up and found the zaggat guide in a drawer. He flipped through it, and one name jumped out at him. The restaurant Marrakesh, right near the place they were staying. **'A very romantic atmosphere.' **It said as a part of the description. _'Wow. This looks like a great place. I could take her here and tell her. Tonight.' _Luke thought and picked up the phone to call and make reservations.

"Hey, are you ready?" Lorelai asked as she came out of the bedroom.

"Yeah. Let's go." Luke said, not meeting her eyes for the second time in 2 hours. When they were in the elevator, Lorelai asked,

"Luke, are you okay? You seem distracted."

"No. Me? I'm not distracted." Luke said, looking around the tiny room.

"Okay then." Lorelai turned her head away from Luke. Her phone started to ring.

"Oh crap." She said while digging through her purse.

"Yes hello!" She said when she finally found the phone on the last ring.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey honey. What's up?"

"I have an idea."

"Okay about what?"

"Luke."

"Oh."

"That's it? Oh?"

"Well I'm in an elevator."

"So what?"

"I can't talk about that in an elevator, going to breakfast with Luke." She emphasized Luke's name, trying to tell her daughter that she couldn't talk about Luke because he was standing right next to her and would hear every word she said.

"Oh. You're going to breakfast with Luke." Rory said, understanding what Lorelai was telling her. "So then I'll tell you later?"

"Yeah. That would be good." Lorelai sighed with relief.

"Okay. Bye, again." Rory said.

"Bye." Lorelai hung up, and turned to see Luke with a strange look on his face.

"You're embarrassed to be talking to Rory when I'm here?" Luke said, knowing exactly what she was talking about, but he didn't want her to know that he heard her.

"No, Luke, of course not! I could never be embarrassed around you." Lorelai said, and her face reddened._ 'Jeez Lorelai. Talk about cheesy!' _"I mean, because you're a great person." 'Yeah cause that's much better!'

"Okay then. So anyway. Today we are-"

"Checking out the pools, the beaches etc, etc." Lorelai said.

"So...pools first?"

"Sure, after breakfast."

"Okay." Lorelai's heart was beating faster than normal, when she realized that she would see Luke in his swimsuit, therefore revealing his very muscular arms and chest.

"Yeah, okay."

Lorelai was trying to decide which bathing suit to wear. _'Hmmm. Maybe my black string bikini? Or my green one. Green, black, green, black. I'll call Rory.'_

"Lorelai!" Luke said jerking her out of her thoughts._ 'Jeez I've been calling her name for like a minute! What is she thinking about? Me?' _Luke thought, and didn't correct himself because he knew that it could be true. She loved him, and he loved her. They just didn't tell each other yet. But that would all change tonight.

"What? Sorry. I was thinking about...things." Lorelai said, embarrassed that he had to call her a bunch of times to get her attention.

"That's fine. The doors opened like a minute ago." Luke said, gesturing to the open elevator doors.

"Oh jeez." Lorelai said, waving to the people that were impatiently waiting for her to get out. "Sorry. Just, tired. Yeah. Sorry." Lorelai hurried out of the elevator.

"Wow. Very lost in thought there?" Luke asked her.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm just going to go over here and call Rory." Lorelai moved away from Luke and pulled out her cell. She pressed speed dial #2. 'Who is on #1?' She asked herself. She hung up and checked her settings. 'Luke's Diner.'_ 'Oh my God. Luke's? Probably for the coffee. But is it?' _She checked her other speed dials that she didn't normally use. #7 was labeled Luke's Apartment._ 'I don't remember having this in here...Maybe, when Sookie was playing with my phone...she knew I liked him. Oh, Sookie.' _Lorelai thought to herself. She had never used that number before, but she hoped that soon enough she would be able to. She went back to Rory's name and called it.

"Hello there." Rory said.

Green or black string bikini?"

"Black. Definitely."

"Thank you. So what's your idea?"

"Make him jealous."

"What?"

"At the pool. Talk to some hot guy and make him jealous."

"Rory! That won't work!"

"Yes it will. It worked with that Chilton Dad, with Max, with that kid from your business class, with Alex, and with Jason, and by the way I am very glad you broke up with him." Rory said, listing all of the men that Luke had seen Lorelai with.

"Yea, but-"

"And you have been jealous with him too. Rachel, that Chilton mom, Nicole."

"Okay. Okay I get it. We are jealous of each others...people." Lorelai said, choosing her words carefully, and even when she thought hard about it, it still didn't come out right.

"People?"

"Yes, people. So how am I going to handle him at the pool?"

"Aside from the obvious dirty, just be yourself, but look really hot while you're being yourself."

"No, I mean about Luke in his really hot swim shorts. Swimsuit. Bathing suit. What do men call the thing that they put on when they go into the pool?"

"Mom! Off topic. Okay. First off, don't act embarrassed. Second, don't stare. Third, flirt in the pool. Accidentally run into him, and see if you like it." Rory said, almost laughing into the phone.

"Oh my God, Rory. You are truly my daughter."

"I know, and it's not that bad. Love you."

"Bye." Lorelai hung up and walked back to Luke, who had gotten her food, all of it being what she wanted. _'He knows me so well! Lorelai thought.' _

"I got you some stuff that I thought you'd like...or that I know you like. You come to my diner 3 times every day."

"Yea. I do." Lorelai said with a smile, sitting down to eat her food.

"Luke are you almost ready?" Lorelai called, running a hand through her ponytail. She had shorts and a tank top on, with her black string bikini underneath, which she successfully avoided Luke with when she had it on, so he could be surprised by it at the pool.

"Coming." He said and opened the bathroom door. He saw her standing there with her short shorts and a tank top that was showing her stomach off a little bit. _'Jeez. She's so beautiful.' _Luke thought.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yea, let's go!" Lorelai said, grabbing her purse. She couldn't help notice Luke's legs. _'He is SOOOOO muscular! I can see how he was the star of the track team.' _Lorelai smiled, and closed the door behind her.

"Alright how about these?" Lorelai said, locating the chairs that were under an umbrella.

"Sure, fine." Luke said, putting the bags down. Lorelai was looking around at all of the people in the pool, and outside of it. She was going to take Rory's advice and make Luke jealous, so she looked for a man that looked like he was alone, who was also hot. She saw a guy doing laps, and thought that he was perfect.

"Hey do you want to go in?" Lorelai asked, eager to put her plan in action.

"Sure, but sun block."

"Fine." Lorelai never usually put on sun block, but she didn't want Luke mad at her. Lorelai took off her shirt and shorts, revealing her very sexy black bikini. Luke stared at her, and once he realized he was staring, he quickly looked away and started putting lotion on himself. Lorelai had seen him staring and smiled to herself. _'Staring. I can't do that once he takes off...Oh my God. Hot hot hot!!' _She thought as she stared at him as he took off his shirt. Luke looked at her when he noticed her staring, and she held out her hand, trying to pass off her staring as a need for the lotion. "Can I have that please?" Lorelai said.

"Oh, yea, sure." Luke replied, and as he gave it over to her, as their hands touched for a brief moment. Luke and Lorelai could both feel the sparks when their hands touched. Lorelai took the lotion, and put it on herself.

"Okay. All ready. Let's go in!" Lorelai said. They went towards the pool, which had a huge water slide, and it was very big. Lorelai jumped in, and Luke slid in after her. She started toward the other end, where the hot guy was.

"Lorelai! Wait!" Luke started swimming, fast, up to her.

"Jeez you're fast!" Lorelai said when he appeared behind her.

"Yeah, well," Luke said. "Where are you going?" Luke asked when she swam off again.

"Just swimming around." Lorelai replied, floating on her back. Luke came up next to her and flipped her over. "Hey!" She shouted before she went underwater. She came back to the surface, gasping for air. "What was that for!?"

"For swimming away from me." Luke said, flirting.

"Because you just can't live without me." Lorelai said, continuing the flirting.

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"I know."

"So what now?"

"Now...we go over there." Lorelai pointed to the other side of the pool.

"Okay, but before we do, I'll be right back." Luke said.

"Fine. But if I find you have run away, I will...do something bad!" Lorelai finished, not sure if she should really voice what she would do.

"Well, something bad. I'm scared." Luke joked, getting out. Lorelai decided it was time to put her plan into action. Swimming casually over to the hot guy, she said, with a flirtatious voice,

"Hey." The guy turned around, and his eyes got wider as he saw Lorelai in front of him.

"Hi."

"So..." Lorelai started, unsure of how to strike up a conversation with a complete stranger. "How long have you been here?"

"A day."

"Oh really? Me too. Where are you staying?"

"The Floridian."

"Me too."

"Well, I can't see how I missed you."

"Yes well, we'll have to do a scientific study."

"So, are you, I mean, are you here with anyone?" The guy asked nervously.

"Well, I'm here with my friend." Lorelai said, deciding to tell the truth, somewhat.

"Okay then. My name's Matthew."

"I'm Lorelai."

"Lorelai. That's a beautiful name." Matthew said, and Lorelai realized that he was moving closer to her.

_'Oh jeez this is not supposed to happen!' _"Yeah, well," Lorelai said, stepping back a few steps.

Luke was coming out of the bathroom when he saw Lorelai talking with some guy._ 'I thought she liked me! Hell I thought she loved me! Woah, hold up there. Maybe she's being polite. Maybe he approached her and she didn't want to blow him off.' _Then he saw the guy lean in closer._ 'All right now. This is not happening!' _He thought, and was relieved when Lorelai backed away. Lorelai saw Luke looking at her and Matthew with an insane look of jealousy on his face.

She turned to Matthew and said, "Thanks you've made my potential boyfriend jealous." Matthew looked at her with confusion and anger, and he swam off. Luke walked back up to the pool and got into it.

"So who was that?" He asked, trying to sound casual but failing.

"Oh some guy. Matthew I think his name was. But he tried to make a move and I told him...something that made him go away." Lorelai was talking so fast she almost told Luke what she said to Matthew.

"Oh. Good. What did you say?" Lorelai didn't know what to say next. She couldn't lie because first of all, it wouldn't feel right, and second of all, Luke would be able to tell.

"Well, I told him that you were my boyfriend." Lorelai said, and looked away from Luke.

"You did?" Luke said, his voice going up higher, but he brought it back down quickly. _'She told him I was her boyfriend? That's a surprise.' _Luke thought.

"I did. He was about to kiss me, a complete stranger. So I had to do that. And it wasn't a bad lie either."_ 'Oh jeez. I really didn't mean to say that. It was supposed to be kept to myself. Why did you say that Gilmore? Why?' _Lorelai thought as she watched Luke's eyebrows go up.

"It wouldn't be a bad lie?" Luke asked. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but he needed to know that, even though he knew that she loved him, she would be okay with a relationship.

"Yeah well, It's not that big of a lie. We talk to each other all the time and we flirt. So I kind of just put it up a notch." Lorelai said truthfully. Lying wasn't going to get her anywhere.

Luke had a very important decision to make._ 'Should I kiss her now, or should I wait until tonight? Oh God I want to kiss her.' _Luke battled with himself. He wanted the dinner that night to be special, and he didn't want to ruin it by kissing her now. He decided that tonight would be like their first date, and leaned in to kiss her when a loud voice came in over a megaphone.

"Will everybody please vacate the pool, we are having some problems with the chlorine level. Please vacate the pool immediately."

"Aw Jeez." Luke said, jumping away from Lorelai. Lorelai turned around and began to swim toward the edge to get out. "Lorelai!" Luke called out after her.

_'He almost kissed me. Luke Danes almost kissed me. Lorelai Gilmore. Coffee god and Coffee Junkie. Perfect match. He almost kissed me.'_ Lorelai's mind was spinning.

_'Now what am I supposed to do? Do I kiss her, or do I wait. Do we talk about it, or do we ignore it?' _Luke didn't know. He decided that she would have to make the decision.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah."

"Um...what just happened?"

"Um...well," Luke started.

"Luke, you were going to kiss me."

"I was."

"Then why don't you follow through?" Lorelai asked smiling. Luke returned the smile and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and Lorelai immediately knew that it was right. _'God his lips feel good. Who knew Luke could kiss?' _Lorelai thought.

_'Finally. I've been waiting all my life for this.' _Luke thought, as he deepened the kiss.

"Luke." Lorelai said pulling away.

"What?" Luke said.

"There are little kids all around us."

"So..."

"This will be continued later?"

"Definitely. In fact, I have two reservations at the Marrakesh tonight."

"You do? Why-How-"

"I have something to tell you tonight. Actually I was going to do something and tell something. What I was going to do, I just did, and what I am going to tell, well, you will find that out tonight."

"Hey you made a rhyme!" Lorelai said.

"Well yes, I suppose I did." Luke replied.

"Oh stop! You sound like my father!" Lorelai said, turning her head in disgust.

"Thanks." Luke said sarcastically.

"Any time."

"So, now we go..."

"To the beach."

"To the beach."

"Right." Lorelai said. She didn't know whether to kiss him again, but she knew that she wanted to. She didn't have to make the decision however, because at that moment, Luke closed the space between them and met Lorelai's lips in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Lorelai said, "Now that I could get used to."

"Good." Luke replied as they gathered up their stuff to go to the beach.

**So...tell me how it was, PLEASE!!! Also I dont know how long i should make this story. Should I go farther when they get home?? tell me what you want, and i will give it to you. (dirty!) so review, review and review!! **


	6. At the Beach Part I

Sorry it's been soooooo long!!! I've been really busy, and just overwhelmed. but anyway...

Hey everyone--thanks to all who reviewed, its been so long i cant remember who did!!! but um...i loved them all, and ill try and use any suggestions that were put out there.

And eternal thanks to my awesome beta, Layne, whom without I would not have this story. (gramatically correct) lol

So here's chp. 6!!

**Chapter 6: At the Beach Part I **

_previously: _

_Luke returned the smile and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and Lorelai immediately knew that it was right. 'God his lips feel good. Who knew Luke could kiss?' Lorelai thought. _

_'Finally. I've been waiting all my life for this.' Luke thought, as he deepened the kiss. _

"_So, now we go..." _

"_To the beach." _

"_To the beach." _

"_Right." Lorelai said. She didn't know whether to kiss him again, but she knew that she wanted to. She didn't have to make the decision however, because at that moment, Luke closed the space between them and met Lorelai's lips in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Lorelai said, "Now that I could get used to." _

"_Good." Luke replied as they gathered up their stuff to go to the beach. _

Luke and Lorelai walked out to the car, both not being able to keep the smiles off of their faces. Luke opened Lorelai's door for her just as he did the other night.

_'Now it's not so weird.' _Lorelai thought, her already huge smile growing wider.

As they were in the car, both were aware of the awkward silence. Luke would open his mouth to speak, and then close it again, not knowing what to say because anything he said would lead to **The Talk. **

"Luke, we should talk."

"I wondered how long it would be."

"What?"

"Nothing. What do you want to talk about?"

"Luke" Lorelai whined.

"Lorelai..."

"Luke, we have to talk about this. One kiss could ruin our friendship, or completely alter it. So what did that kiss mean? Did it mean that you want to be something more than friends? Or was it just mixed feelings acting?" Lorelai asked. _'That kiss meant so much more to me.' _Lorelai thought.

"Lorelai." Luke said. He pulled the car into a gas station. "If we're going to talk, I don't want to be driving. Okay Lorelai. This meant something. Something big. I want us to be more than friends. God, Lorelai, how could you not see that? I've been wanting you for 8 years! And yes, I know, dirty but not in a dirty way. You are an amazing woman, and the only woman that I've actually ever said something like that to." Luke said, making Lorelai's mouth drop. "So what do you say?"

"I say that I feel the same way."

"Good"

"No."

"What?"

"Great."

"Great." Luke said and they kissed passionately for a moment.

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai said when she pulled away.

"What?"

"Are we going to the beach anytime soon?"

"Oh right." Luke said and started the car.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Now that we're here I want some coffee."

"Lorelai!" Luke said, annoyed.

"Luke, please. I'll quickly go in and get it."

"Nothing's quick with you, except your patience."

"Luke." Lorelai looked at him and pouted.

"Fine. If you're not back in 2 minutes, I'm leaving without you." Luke said, putting the car into gear to prove his point.

"2 minutes?" Lorelai said.

"2 minutes." Luke waited in the car for another 5 minutes, and when Lorelai came back, he gave her his famous I-am-extremely-annoyed-start-explaining look.

"Okay, I have a very good explanation. There were no workers in there. No one. So I made my coffee and waited. I rang the little service bell, and no one came. I waited 4 minutes for someone, so if someone had been in there, I would've been out her in less than 2 minutes. So if you need to blame someone, blame it on the cashier."

Luke stared at her trying to see if she was lying. He could always tell. She was looking at him straight in the eye, her face wasn't flushed, and she wasn't blinking too much. "Fine."

"You believe me? You never believe me."

"Well I know that you're not lying."

"How do you know?" Lorelai asked._ 'He knows me better than I know myself!' _

"I just know."

"Okay, so off to the beach? Finally?"

"Yes. Off to the beach, finally." Luke replied, backing out of the service area.

"Set up the chairs." Lorelai ordered Luke.

"Where?"

"Here."

"Here?"

"Here."

"Okay..."

"What's wrong with here?"

"It's directly under the sun."

"So. That's the point."

"Whatever." Luke said, setting up the beach chairs.

"Now was that so hard?" Lorelai teased, putting their bags down.

"Don't." Luke said, but he couldn't help smiling. Lorelai sat down, happy how quickly she and Luke got back into their friendly banter.

"Hey, Luke? Come here." Lorelai said.

"Yeah?" Luke said, moving over to Lorelai.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"No problem. You needed a break."

"No I mean everything, everything. You've been there whenever I needed you. You've helped me get through the worst times, and I know you don't realize this right now, but you've helped Rory so much in her life. I don't know where I would be in my life if you weren't in it. So just, thank you." Lorelai said, close to tears. Luke leaned in and kissed Lorelai.

"I'm always here. I will always be here for you Lorelai. And I have to say that Rory wouldn't be anything like she is now if you weren't her mother. That kid is amazing."

"I know, and you are a very big part of that."

"Yeah, well," Luke said dismissing the subject.

"Now what?"

"What."

"I mean we just had a very serious talk. Shouldn't we do something to make it officially over? Like little boys spit in their hands and then shake?" Lorelai said. "But I really don't feel like spitting in my hand."

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of that either."

"So what do we do?"

"Lorelai..." Luke growled.

"Oh my boyfriend's sexy!" Lorelai said, causing Luke to smile.

"What?"

"You called me your boyfriend."

"Oh I did, didn't I. Are you my boyfriend?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Yes."

"Well then I am." Luke finished, giving Lorelai another kiss.

"See that's where I was getting at with the whole spit shake." Lorelai said.

"Oh jeez that sounded really dirty."

"Yes, it did." Luke agreed.

"Hey, let's go in."

"In where?" Luke asked.

"The ocean" Lorelai replied in a duh tone. "There's a sandbar. We could swim out to that and stay there for a while." Lorelai said, already taking off her shirt.

"Lorelai, I'm not much of an ocean guy." Luke said, recalling a very scary current experience he had when he was 9.

"Well that's just going to have to change doesn't it?" Lorelai said, pulling him up off the chair.

"Hey! I can stand on my own thanks."

"Yeah. well," Lorelai said, repeating what he said before. (A/N I could not think of a not dirty way to put this, so bear with me.) When they were both finished undressing, they went to the edge. "Ahhh, Luke, it's cold!" Lorelai said, sticking her foot in.

"It's Florida! The ocean water here is not cold." Luke said from his spot in the water, waist deep.

"So! Florida can be cold. I think. Maybe not but whatever! It's cold."

"No, it's not. Lorelai, come on." Luke said, splashing her with the warm water.

"Luke! Hey! Stop!" Lorelai said, trying to run away from the splashes, but after a while, got tired, gave up and went into the ocean.

"There. See it's not that cold."

"Luke!"

"You were never going to come in." Lorelai looked at his smile, and smiled herself.

"Let's go out to the sandbar." Lorelai started swimming further out. "Come on!"

"Fine, okay I'm coming!" Luke said, swimming out after her. They both swam out to the sandbar, and Lorelai stood up.

"Luke. Stand up." She demanded firmly.

"Lorelai, I'm out here. This is completely ridiculous."

"Luke!!" Lorelai pouted.

"Fine, standing up." Luke said, getting to his feet.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Lorelai said and then looked out across the ocean. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"You are beautiful." Luke said, And regretted it because it was incredibly cheesy. Lorelai laughed and then looked into Luke's eyes. They were filled with something she had never seen before. Passion, love, contentment, it was all there.

"Luke? Just kiss me already." Lorelai said, moving closer. Luke laughed and leaned in. Lorelai closed her eyes and they met in a kiss filled with everything Lorelai saw in Luke's eyes. They broke apart only when a wave hit their knees, and Lorelai stumbled. They both laughed and sat down in the sand.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai suddenly said.

"What?" Luke said, worried.

"Rory! I have to call Rory! Stay here." Lorelai said as she started to swim away. "I'll be right back!" She called over her shoulder.

"Lorelai! Wait, Lorelai!" Luke sighed. He got as comfortable as he could in the sand and waited.

Lorelai picked up her phone and dialed. The phone rang 3 times before Rory picked up.

"Hello?"

"Rory! Oh my God Rory! You won't believe it! It worked! You're jealousy plan worked! He kissed me. Well he almost kissed me and then he really kissed me. Now we're at the beach and he's waiting for me on the sandbar." Lorelai said, restraining herself from jumping up and down.

Rory on the other hand, even though there were a bunch of people around her, including Paris, had to jump. "Oh, Mom, yay! You two finally got it together. I'm so happy for you! Call me with EVERY detail. Leave out anything dirty though." Rory said.

"Well, then I will not be giving you a lot of details."

"Mom!"

"Joke hon, joke. And yes. I'll call you later with more details. Love ya hon. Bye."

"Bye Mom. And I'm so happy for you!"

"Bye sweets."

Lorelai hung up her phone, and ran back into the water, to go to the man who was waiting for her, and had always been.

**Well there you go! I did this in 2 parts because I really wanted to update. So part 2 will be out ASAP. And I need MORE reviews people!!!! They encourage me, give me ideas, so REVIEW!!!!! lets say...12 reviews until I update. SO REVIEW!!!! **

**Moe **

**P.S. I kno u may think that youre review doesnt count or is stupid or something, but trust me IT ISNT!!!!! i used to think that i shouldnt review for fear of embarrassment or something, but now im not so afraid after getting reviews myself. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	7. At the Beach Part 2 and Out to Dinner

18 reviews in 17 hours. I am very happy. although longer reviews would make me even MORE happy...so...

but anyway, i had someone that wanted to kno what happened to luke when he was little. I really dont kno, but if you want me to make it a part of the story...then tell me...although i dont kno how i would fit it in now. but anyway...

There were many many reviews and i dont feel like listing all of you awesome amazing people so just a very special shout out to my awesomely awesome beta Layne, without whom this story would not exist grammaticaly correct.

btw... So far i have 1 person telling me to stop it at the end of the trip, and a bunch telling me to go on when they get back. I'm leaning toward going on because I have some really good ideas about the townies, Rory, the Gilmores, and maybe some exes. Tell me what ya think!

Chp. 7 everyone!!!

**Chapter 7: At the Pool Part II and Out to Dinner **

_previously: _

_"Luke, we should talk." _

_"Lorelai." Luke said. He pulled the car into a gas station. "If we're going to talk, I don't want to be driving. Okay Lorelai. This meant something. Something big. I want us to be more than friends. God, Lorelai, how could you not see that? I've been wanting you for 8 years! And yes, I know, dirty but not in a dirty way. You are an amazing woman, and the only woman that I've actually ever said something like that to." Luke said, making Lorelai's mouth drop. "So what do you say?" _

_"I say that I feel the same way." _

_"Lorelai..." Luke growled. _

_"Oh my boyfriend's sexy!" Lorelai said, causing Luke to smile. "What?" _

_"You called me your boyfriend."_

_"Oh I did, didn't I. Are you my boyfriend?" _

_"Do you want me to be?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Well then I am." Luke finished, giving Lorelai another kiss. _

_"Hey, let's go in." _

_"In where?" Luke asked. _

_"The ocean" Lorelai replied in a duh tone. "There's a sandbar. We could swim out to that and stay there for a while." _

_"Rory! I have to call Rory! Stay here." Lorelai said as she started to swim away. "I'll be right back!" She called over her shoulder. _

_"Lorelai! Wait, Lorelai!" Luke sighed. He got as comfortable as he could in the sand and waited. _

_Lorelai picked up her phone and dialed. The phone rang 3 times before Rory picked up. _

_"Hello?" _

_"Rory! Oh my God Rory! You won't believe it! It worked! You're jealousy plan worked! He kissed me. Well he almost kissed me and then he really kissed me. Now we're at the beach and he's waiting for me on the sandbar." Lorelai said, restraining herself from jumping up and down. Rory on the other hand, even though there were a bunch of people around her, including Paris, had to jump. _

_"Oh, Mom, yay! You two finally got it together. I'm so happy for you! Call me with EVERY detail. Leave out anything dirty though." Rory said. _

_"Well, then I will not be giving you a lot of details." _

_"Mom!" _

_"Joke hon, joke. And yes. I'll call you later with more details. Love ya hon. Bye." _

_"Bye Mom. And I'm so happy for you!" _

_"Bye sweets." Lorelai hung up her phone, and ran back into the water, to go to the man who was waiting for her, and had always been. (A/N That was a really long previously...but i always want to do that incase you people forget what happened in the chp. before because i do tht a lot.) _

Lorelai swam out to Luke, a wide smile on her face. "What did she say?" Luke asked, worried that Rory would not approve.

"She's thrilled. Actually she gave me advice."

"Advice? On what?"

"On how to get you to ask me out. or kiss me. or tell me you like me. She told me to make you jealous, which is what I did with Matthew." Lorelai said.

"Wait! That guy...you were using him? Lorelai!" Luke said, surprised that she would do that.

"I was desperate. And I told him after that I was using him, so it's not like he's going to be pining over me." Lorelai said, subtly moving closer. "Luke, I would've jumped off a cliff if it meant that I could be with you. Although if I jumped off a cliff, then I would probably be dead, and that would mean that I committed suicide, which makes no sense because I could've just walked up and kissed you instead of jumping off a cliff-"

Luke cut her off by kissing her. When they broke apart he said, "If you had jumped off a cliff, I would have been right there jumping with you."

"Oh, Luke." Lorelai said, tears threatening to spill over her eyes.

"No. Don't do that thing that girls do."

"What thing that girls do?" Lorelai asked. They were having a moment and he was ruining it.

"Cry because you're happy. It freaks me out!"

"Luke! Hello! You ruined a moment!"

"Well we'll have others."

"I like the sound of that." Lorelai said, kissing him again.

"Me too." Luke said as they broke apart and looked out on the ocean together.

"Luke, I'm going to jump in the shower." Lorelai said as the two walked into the hotel room.

"Ok..Y-yea that's f-fine." Luke said, now nervous that a naked Lorelai would be only yards away from him.

"Well okay..." Lorelai gave him a strange look. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"I'm not nervous." Luke said quickly. "I'm going to call Lane and see how the diner's holding up." Luke said, realizing that if he kept himself busy that he wouldn't have to think about Lorelai...that much.

"Yeah, okay." Lorelai said sarcastically, heading into the bathroom. "If you're lucky you'll be able to come in with me one day!" She yelled over her shoulder, and sensed Luke tense up and turn red. She laughed and went to take a shower.

"Luke's." Lane answered the diner's phone.

"Hey Lane, it's Luke. How are things going?"

"Great. What about there? How's Lorelai?"

"Lorelai?" Luke's voice cracked. "She's fine."

"Um, Luke, did something happen? Between you two I mean."

"Lane..."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Well then, yes."

"What! What happened?" Lane squealed.

"We're kind of together now."

"Oh yes! Finally!"

"What?"

"Nothing. I swear I won't tell a soul."

"Good. So the diner's good?"

"Diner's good. Take all the time you want to get back."

"All right, thanks Lane."

"Anytime boss. Bye."

Lorelai came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her as Luke hung up the phone. He stared at her, and she looked over at him.

"Bathroom's open." She said, smiling slightly at his expression.

"Okay, thanks." Luke said, tearing his eyes away from her. Lorelai turned toward the bedroom and smiled to herself. She entered the room, and the bed made her think of something. _'Oh wow. We're sleeping in the same bed tonight! Completely and totally awkward!' _Lorelai wondered how Luke would react, but she decided to deal with that when it came. She got a nice red dress out of the closet for Luke's special dinner. She wasn't sure how fancy it was supposed to be, but she could always change. Luke had told her earlier that he was going to tell her something that night. _'I hope he's telling me what I think he's telling me.' _Lorelai thought She never told anyone those three words, or at least she never truly meant it. With Chris it was fun, but it wasn't right. They had too much of a past. And with Max she was in love with being in love. She didn't really love the man. But now with Luke, their relationship is so strong because they had been friends for 8 years. He was the first person she really loved. _'If he doesn't tell me tonight, I'll tell him.' _Lorelai decided. _'I'll tell him.'_

Luke came into the bedroom and saw Lorelai applying mascara.

"Luke? Hey. Wow that was quick." Lorelai said, starting to gather up her make up. "I'll be out here and leave you to change and...bye." Lorelai left quickly, embarrassed. She couldn't help but notice how hot Luke looked with just a towel on his waist._ 'Another thing I could get used to.' _Lorelai thought, seeing how the list was getting longer. _'This is going to be good. Very good.' _Lorelai thought, entering the bathroom to finish getting ready for the night.

**Marrakesh**

Luke and Lorelai pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant for Luke's 7:00 reservation. Luke got out of the car and opened Lorelai's door for her. Lorelai noticed that the people in the restaurant were dressed just as formally as her. They walked into the restaurant, and Luke took Lorelai's hand in his own. She smiled shyly and gave his hand a squeeze. Luke smiled right back at her. They got to their seats and sat next to each other. Lorelai thought of something Rory had told her once and laughed.

"What?" Luke asked, looking down at himself to see if she was laughing at him.

"Remember when Rory called us during Casablanca?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Yes, kind of. Why?" "She told me how it was awkward sitting on the same side of the table as whatever that kid's name was."

"Oh." Luke got embarrassed. "Do you want me to move?"

"No! I was laughing because this seems so...right, and I never realized how different me and Rory are when it comes to guys." Lorelai said, her voice turning serious.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good for you, bad for...whoever Rory will be with in the future."

"Well then, I'm okay with it."

"Yeah, it's not too bad."

They looked through the menus and Luke ordered a Caesar Salad and pasta. Lorelai got a cheeseburger and a side of fries. When they got their food, Lorelai made Luke have a bite of her burger and in turn, Lorelai had a forkful of salad. Lorelai loved how easily they fit together. She had never felt this way with anyone before. She was in love.

Luke loved watching Lorelai as she ate. She ate cute. He knew that thinking that was really weird, but it was completely true. He found himself staring at her, and after a while, she noticed and gave him a funny look.

"What?" She asked, putting down her food.

"Nothing." Luke said, going back to his own food.

"Is something wrong?" Lorelai asked, worried.

"No! No nothing could be wrong! This is the best night I've had in a long time."

"Wow Luke. I know that's hard for you to say. So I guess that's a compliment?" Lorelai teased.

"Yes. And there are many more to come."

"Compliments can get you everywhere my friend." Lorelai said.

Luke and Lorelai exited Marrakesh an hour later.

"That was amazing, Luke, thank you so much." Lorelai told Luke when they were both in the car.

"Dates are supposed to be amazing. Anyway, Lorelai, I have something to tell you." Luke turned in his seat so he was facing Lorelai.

"And I have something to tell you. You first." Lorelai said, turning in her seat also.

"All right. Lorelai, the first day you came into my diner, all I saw was a coffee addict, mile-a-minute talking crazy person. Then we became close friends, and though we've had our fights, I have always had these feeling for you. I love you Lorelai Gilmore, I always have and I always will." Luke finished and Lorelai was close to tears. "What did you want to say to me?"

"I wanted to tell you that, no matter what happens on this trip of for years to come, I will always be with you, and I'll be there for you. I wanted to say, I love you Luke Danes, and I always will." Lorelai said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Luke leaned in closer to her and kissed her long and hard. He pulled away and both of them had smiles on their faces. "Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to start the car anytime soon?" Lorelai said, she wasn't eager to get home for the reason you think she would be. She wasn't ready for that with Luke yet, but she was tired, and she needed to get back to the hotel.

"Yeah but Lorelai, I don't want to-"

"Neither do I."

"Good."

"Good, for now right?"

"For now." Lorelai nodded in agreement as Luke drove back to the hotel.

Lorelai slid her card through the slot on the door and entered the room. Awkwardness immediately fell on the couple, because of the nights sleeping arrangements.

"Look, Luke. We're both adults. We can sleep in the same bed without having to actually sleep together. I'm going to call Rory, and then I'll use the bathroom. Okay?" Lorelai told Luke. She was really tired and wanted to go to sleep.

"Yeah, that's fine." Luke said, walking into the bathroom.

"Good." Lorelai got out her cell phone and pressed the #2. It rang 5 times before Rory's answering machine picked up. _'That's weird.' _Lorelai thought._ 'She told me to call her about Luke, and she isn't even answering her phone.' _Lorelai left a message, telling Rory the night without any details and telling her to call back whenever, and she walked into the bedroom.

Luke came out of the bathroom and Lorelai went in with her clothes and a towel. She showered and got changed, and when she was out, Luke was under the covers reading her book. She got in next to him, and he put the book on the night table next to him and turned off the light. He turned away from her, and Lorelai, remembering how they had woken up that morning, whispered in Luke's ear,

"Turn toward me."

"What?"

"Remember how we woke up this morning?"

"Yeah..."

"Well let's go to sleep and wake up like that." Lorelai said like a little girl.

"Fine." Luke said, but he was happy on the inside. He didn't have to do anything special for Lorelai. The simplest thing like holding her while she was sleeping would make her happy. He could give her everything he had to offer, and she would be okay with it. He turned around and held her in his arms, and they stayed like that all night long, as they both slept with smiles on their faces.

**So...tell me how it was. If you guys want longer chps, tell me, but it might take a little longer to update, and again i m sorry about the wait. Just things going on...so review, and I will update faster. I think i did when you reviewed for last chp, but w/e JUST GIVE ME THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-Moe


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys I am so sry about the wait. I was going to send the chapter--which was soooo incredibly long to my beta tonite, but the ENTIRE thing got deleted when my laptop lost battery power and shut off. So I have to rewrite the WHOLE thing!!! But I will be extremely busy for the next week because our play is in 2 weeks and we have practices every day. So I will be writing, and AS SOON as I get the chp done, I will update. I AGAIN AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! don't kill me please. And meanwhile, leave some reviews. I was thinking of maybe having a hurricane and seeing how they would deal with it, especially if they decided to like break up…but not really break up just kinda not be together because it was all too much…or I could just write another story that was like a storm trapping which would only be like 3 chps long. Just tell me what you want. Im getting really bored only having this one story, and maybe that's y im not writing as much. Or maybe its lack of reviews for the last chapter. Just tell me!!!!!! Love all u guys…and sry again!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Moe


	9. Surprise Visitor

Hey everyone!!! sry its been sooo sooo long...but as i said before, my whole chp got deleted, and i had to rewrite it. Its def not as good as it was, but it'll have to do. btw has any of your email from fanfic been getting to ur email address? because i havent gotten ANYTHING. a lot of people reviewed, and i didnt get one email. So im just wondering if its working for you all. Just leave it in your review because i dont know if the email will work...lol no duh.

Thanks to my fabulous beta person--Layne

Chapter 8 everyone!!!

**Chapter 8: Surprise Visitor**

_Previously:_

_"Remember how we woke up this morning?" _

_"Yeah..." _

_"Well let's go to sleep and wake up like that." Lorelai said like a little girl. _

_"Fine." Luke said, but he was happy on the inside. He didn't have to do anything special for Lorelai. The simplest thing like holding her while she was sleeping would make her happy. He could give her everything he had to offer, and she would be okay with it. He turned around and held her in his arms, and they stayed like that all night long, as they both slept with smiles on their faces._

Luke and Lorelai woke up the next morning in each other's arms.

"Morning." Luke kissed Lorelai on the lips, and pulled the covers off.

"Good morning. So, St. Augustine today?" Lorelai asked, getting out of bed herself.

"Yeah. I figure that if we leave at 11, we can be back by 11 tonight. Or we could leave whatever time and sleep at a hotel there. Then we could come back in the morning. It's up to you." Luke told Lorelai.

"Um...Well let's see how it goes, that stuff may take more time than you think it will." Lorelai said. "That sounded dirty didn't it?" Lorelai cringed when she realized what she said.

"Extremely. So let's get ready. Are you bringing a bag?" Luke asked, feeling he knew the answer.

"Luke! Of course. Should I take clothes, just in case we end up staying there tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, take some clothes. Just to be safe."

"Right. To be safe." Lorelai was thinking about Rory. _'Why didn't she answer last night?'_ She was worried. "Hey, Luke? I'm going to call Rory. I'll be right back."

Lorelai went out into the hallway and took out her cell phone. She dialed and listened to the rings.

"Hey it's Rory, leave a message and I'll call you back." Rory's recorded voice came over the phone. Lorelai hung up and tried her dorm at Yale. It rang once and Paris picked up.

"Hello?" Paris said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey Paris, its Lorelai, is Rory there?"

"No."

"Well do you know where she is?"

"No."

"When was she home last?"

"She was home last night and then she left at like 6. She hasn't been home since."

"Do you know if she left with anyone?" Lorelai thought that Rory didn't have a boyfriend at the time, but there could be someone that she didn't know about.

"Well last night when I came home there was a note." Paris said.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You didn't ask."

"So what did the note say?" Lorelai asked getting agitated.

"It said, Paris, be back in a few days. Rory."

"That's it? No whereabouts?"

"Nope." Paris replied.

"Well is her cell in her room?"

"No."

"So then she has it?"

"Yes."

"Jeez, the work!" Lorelai said.

"What?"

"Nothing, Paris, thank you, and find a class or something that teaches you how to give someone information."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Nothing, Paris. Thank you and goodbye." Lorelai hung up and sighed. She tried Rory's cell one more time and got the voicemail again. She went back inside, and Luke noticed how upset she was.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"I don't know where Rory is." Lorelai's voice came out shakier than she meant it to.

"What? What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"I've been calling her, and she didn't pick up. So I talked to Paris and she told me Rory left a note that said she would be gone for a couple days. Nothing else. What if she's hurt? What if she was forced to go somewhere?" Tears were streaming down Lorelai's face.

"I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she went to Stars Hollow. Did you call anybody-"

"I called Babette, Patty, Lane, my home, Sookie and Taylor. She's definitely not in Stars Hollow." Lorelai was crying harder now, and Luke came over and hugged her.

He kissed her forehead and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll hear from her soon. She's fine. I know she's fine." Luke was rubbing her back, and Lorelai's phone rang.

"Rory?" She said into the phone.

"Mom?"

"Rory, honey, where are you?"

"What?"

"I've been calling you nonstop. Paris said you left a note. Where are you?" Lorelai was getting mad that Rory wouldn't tell her where she was.

"I'm...I'm in the hospital."

"What?" The color drained from Lorelai's face.

"I...I was going back to Stars Hollow and there was a drunk driver. He was driving behind me. Really fast. And if I went into the lane over I would've been hit by a car head-on, so I just stayed where I was and the car hit me."

"Rory! Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. They just kept me overnight to make sure."

"So nothing's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Rory confirmed. Lorelai was crying again, and Luke immediately comforted her. Hearing Luke's voice soothing her mother, Rory smiled. "Mom, is that Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Well? Tell me about the date!"

"Well..." And Lorelai gave Luke a reassuring nod and went back out into the hall. She told Rory everything that happened at Marrakesh, and what they were going to do today.

When she finished her story, Rory said, "So then you're taking it slow?"

"Well...yeah, but not too slow."

"Okay cause that makes sense."

"Well honey, you don't want the gory details do you?" Lorelai teased.

"Ok Mom. I get it. Now go pack. And call me sometime again today." Rory told Lorelai.

"Will you answer?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay, I love you babe. Feel better." Lorelai had forgotten until that moment that Rory was spending the day and night in the hospital.

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

"Rory wait!" Lorelai quickly said.

"What?" Rory wanted to hang up. Her arm was hurting. _'It's probably nothing.'_ She said to herself.

"Call Lane. Have her come and stay with you. I don't want you to be all alone in the depressing hospital room."

"Fine, Mom."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine. Now go!"

"Fine. Bye Rory."

"Finally! Bye Mom."

Lorelai hung up and went back inside.

"How is she?" Luke asked right when she came back in.

"She's in the hospital. She's okay, but they're keeping her overnight just to be sure."

"What? Why is she in the hospital?"

"A drunk driver hit her car. From the back. Lane's going to stay with her tonight."

"So she's okay?" Luke made sure.

Lorelai smiled at how worried he got. "She's fine. So now we're behind schedule. I'm going to pack clothes because I have a feeling we're not going to get there in time and it will be like 12 when we are all done, and I don't want to drive 3 hours in the dark."

"Yeah." Luke said, packing a cooler full of drinks and snacks. "So you go get ready, and meet me downstairs in 5 minutes?"

"See you in 5."

"I hate when people say that."

"I'll be downstairs in 5 minutes."

"Thank you." Luke kissed her briefly and went out the door. Lorelai returned to her room and finished packing. _'Everything's going to be fine.' _She kept repeating that to herself in her head. She wanted to just forget everything and have a good time with Luke today. _'That's what I'm going to do. Unless Rory calls, I'm not going to think about it. She's fine, so there's nothing to think about.' _Lorelai wiped a tear that had escaped her eye and walked out of the bedroom with her bag packed. She looked at herself in the mirror, sighed, and went out the door.

Luke was waiting at the front doors with the car all packed and ready to go. When Lorelai got there, he threw her bag in the back and opened her door. Lorelai was used to this by now and said, "Why thank you, sir."

To her amazement, he said back, "You're welcome, miss." Lorelai smiled as Luke got into the driver's seat.

"We'll do this in shifts. At the first rest stop we take, I'll drive, then when I stop, you drive. So on and so forth."

"Sounds fair."

"It does at that. Plus we can't make out when we're driving, but the frequent rest stops give us time to do that." Lorelai looked at Luke as his mouth opened.

"Lorelai!"

"What?" Lorelai said innocently.

"Why did you say that?"

"Because it's true." Lorelai said seductively.

"Stop." Luke said, turning on the car and moving out of the parking lot. Even though he acted like he hated when she did, this, he loved spending time talking with Lorelai. And he was pretty sure she knew it.

"But Luke? Don't you love me?" Lorelai feigned a shocked voice.

"Yes." Luke answered simply.

"I love you too." Lorelai replied, taking out a magazine and an iPod. She put on "Heaven is a Place on Earth" and started singing along to it.

"Stop singing." Luke demanded when they reached a stop light about 30 minutes into the trip. Lorelai had been singing Bangles songs nonstop since they left.

"But Luke? How could you say that? My voice is just beautiful."

"That it is, as well as the rest of you, but I'm trying to concentrate on the road and not get us killed."

"Yeah, well, you can do that while I'm singing. Ooh!" She said as another song came on.

_"Six o'clock already I was just in the middle of a dream_

_I was kissing Valentino by a crystal blue Italian stream._

_But I can't be late, or I guess I just won't get paid._

_These are the days when you wish your bed was already made._

_Just another manic Monday."_

"Lorelai!" Luke shouted.

"Luke, why can't I sing?"

"It's distracting. I'm driving."

"Luke!" Lorelai was silent for a minute until a part of the song came up. Her face lit up and she started singing again.

"_All of the nights_

_Why did my lover have to pick last night_

_To get down_

_Doesn't it matter_

_That I have to feed the both of us_

_Employment's down_

_He tells me in his bedroom voice_

_C'mon honey, let's go make some noise_

_Time it goes so fast_

_When you're having fun_

_Just another manic Monday."_

Luke's face was 13 different shades of purple and he said, "Lorelai, will you shut up now?"

"Why?"

"Because we're at the first rest stop."

"It's been an hour already?"

"Yes. Now get out."

"Why are you going to make out with me?" Lorelai asked, silently hoping.

"No. I'm going to get food out of the cooler, then we're going to switch spots and I'll sing while you try and drive."

"Seriously? You're going to sing?"

"Not a chance."

"But you just said..."

"It's called sarcasm."

"Jeez, Luke, you're in a bad mood."

"It's nothing." Luke was in a bad mood. He had a major headache.

Lorelai thought of something. She moved around the car and up to Luke. She kissed him hard on the lips. After a couple moments, she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Just then someone shouted, "Get a room!" Lorelai looked around to see who it was who broke their kiss, and when she saw Jess leaning against his car, her heart stopped.

Luke turned around and saw him too. Jess walked over to them, and Luke walked forward to Jess. Lorelai stood right where she was, unable to move.

"Jess! What are you doing here?" Luke asked after giving Jess a manly hug.

"Just passing through on my way to...somewhere." Jess said.

"You have no idea where you're going do you?"

"Nope, I'm taking a vacation."

"Oh, well, good. How's work?"

"Great, and especially great because...well, I'm writing a book. And then I can publish myself when I finish it."

"Really? You're writing a book?" Lorelai jumped into the conversation, proud that Jess was finally taking his life and doing something productive with it.

"Yes, I am."

"Jess, that's great. Really." Luke said, moving his arm around Lorelai.

Jess noticed this. "So you two are together?"

"Yeah. Finally." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai!"

"I agree. Finally. You two were so in love with each other and still are I guess." Jess said.

"Yes we definitely are." Lorelai said and smiled up at Luke. Lorelai gave Luke a look that said "_Let me talk."_ Luke gave her a questioning look.

"So, Jess, we're going to St. Augustine, would you like to join us?" Lorelai asked. Luke coughed to cover up his huge smile at the offer Lorelai was making.

"I would love to, but I don't want to intrude."

"Oh, no, you wouldn't be intruding. Please come." Lorelai smiled again.

"All right." Jess had nothing better to do.

"So just follow us and stop when we stop." Lorelai said.

"Yeah that would be great."

_'Jeez that conversation went fast.'_ Luke thought to himself as the 3 of them got into their cars and headed to St. Augustine, Florida.

**How was it? Good bad, in between? My email is working again so I'll get your reviews...so make sure to leave some for me!!!! Love you all**

**-Moe**


	10. Arrival

Well...I'm extremely disappointed. I got like NO reviews!!! I got 7. That's it. I expect 16 reviews before I update next. So if you want the story to continue, REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And thank you to those people who did review BTW. (I have the next chapter written, I'm just waiting for the reviews.) and this chapter is REALLY REALLY short because lack of reviews. Also my beta person (Layne luv ya!) is in Virginia and couldn't beta this chapter so sry for any mistakes.

My play is OVER :( so now i have more time and i might just update faster if i get the reviews. I'm only updating now because I'm bored. So this chapter is not going to be great. But review and I promise the next chapter will be over 2000 words and it will be very full of good stuff. (dirty.)

Enjoy my friends!!!

**Chapter 9: Arrival**

_previously:_

_"So, Jess, we're going to St. Augustine, would you like to join us?" Lorelai asked. Luke coughed to cover up his huge smile at the offer Lorelai was making._

_"I would love to, but I don't want to intrude."_

_"Oh, no, you wouldn't be intruding. Please come." Lorelai smiled again._

_"All right." Jess had nothing better to do._

_"So just follow us and stop when we stop." Lorelai said._

_"Yeah that would be great."_

_'Jeez that conversation went fast.' Luke thought to himself as the 3 of them got into their cars and headed to St. Augustine, Florida._

Lorelai and Luke walked to their car as Jess walked to his.

"That was really great of you." Luke said as they got in the car.

"Yeah well, I am great." Lorelai said with a smile.

"I know you don't really like Jess-"

"Luke stop! I don't hate Jess. I can tell he's better now. Not so..."

"Not so what?"

"Just, he's better now." Lorelai said.

"Yeah he definitely is." Luke said and smiled, turning back to the road. Lorelai looked in her rearview mirror and saw Jess's car a few cars back. She smiled to herself at how much more responsible. _'If he only were like this when he was with Rory.'_ Lorelai found herself thinking.

"Luke?" Lorelai said suddenly.

"Yeah Lorelai?" Luke said, shocked at the desperation in her voice.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Luke said, wondering what she was doing.

"I really love you. And I'm all in. This relationship, I'm all in. And if you're not, then get yourself out, because I don't want to be a girl who sits around waiting for a phonecall from my boyfriend who's too busy to even call me to tell me that he can't go out."

"Lorelai!" Luke pulled the car over. "I'm all in. And I will always be there for you. No matter how busy I am." Luke said seriously.

"Good." Lorelai was relieved.

Lorelai leaned in and kissed Luke. It started out gentle, but quickly got more passionate. When they were making out like teenagers, Luke decided to stop before it got too far.

"What was that about?"

"I just thought about back to when Jess was dating Rory and he never called her, and he would just show up and she would run to him, forget what happened, and never bring it up again. I don't want to be that kind of person."

"You won't be, at least not from me." Luke said.

"I can't even think of being with someone other than you."

"Really?" Luke asked with an I'm-so-great voice.

"Oh stop." Lorelai said motioning for him to go back to the road. Lorelai hadn't realized that Jess had pulled in behind them and was getting out of his car to go over to them.

Lorelai saw Jess coming toward the car just as Luke was backing out. "Luke stop!"

"What?" Luke slammed on the brakes. Lorelai rolled down her window as Jess came up to it.

"Jeez are you trying to kill me?" Jess joked.

"I didn't see you and..." Luke said agitated.

"It's fine. That was a joke." Jess said laughing.

"Yeah. I knew that." Luke said, his face getting red.

"Ha! 15 shades of red!" Lorelai laughed at Luke. "Not bad Jess, not bad. However, you have yet to beat me."

"That's all right. I'm content with being second." Jess said, and then he turned back to Luke. "Why did you stop?"

"I had to talk to Lorelai." Luke said, looking away.

"Yeah I saw some of that talking. Not many words being said there." Jess said.

"Jess!" Luke looked at him.

"Well, Luke, he's right. Although the words that _were_ spoken were of utmost importance." Lorelai said, smiling.

"Yeah, well. Jess get back in your car. We're like an hour away."

"Okay. Are we making anymore stops?" Jess asked.

"Probably-" Luke started to say.

"We are." Lorelai cut him off.

"Okay...I'll follow you guys. Just don't almost run me over again." Jess joked and turned to walk back to his car.

"We're here." Luke said as they drove into the parking lot of a hotel. (A/N I don't remember if I had them staying in a hotel or not, but now they are, and the reservations were already made.)

"What?" Lorelai said, waking up from a half hour of sleeping uncomfortably in the car. "Oh." She turned around and saw Jess pull in behind them. "Hey Luke? Jess doesn't have a room."

"He can get one."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but if not I'm sure this isn't the only place to stay in the area."

"Okay..but-"

"Lorelai! He'll find a place to stay. I promise you!" Luke half-yelled at Lorelai. He was tired from the long drive and was annoyed by her questioning.

"Sorry." Lorelai said, hurt by his words. She was surprised when she felt tears come to her eyes. _'It's not a big deal Lorelai! Nothing to cry about!'_ Lorelai thought to herself. But she couldn't stop one tear from falling down her cheek.

"Lorelai," Luke said, his voice changed immensely in tone. It was much more gentle, and he reached his hand out to touch her shoulder.

Lorelai drew back from his touch, her hand reaching to the door handle. "I just don't know what I did." She said, recalling what Rory told her a year ago about when Jess tried to have sex with her in Kyle's bedroom.

"You didn't do anything." Luke said back.

"Like uncle, like nephew." Lorelai muttered.

"What?"

"Are you going to get in a fight with my ex-boyfriend now?"

"Lorelai what are you talking about?" Luke said exasperated.

"Nothing Luke. Nothing. I never talk about anything. Nothing I say means anything. I suppose you think that about what I said back when we pulled over. Hell I'm sure that nothing I ever said means any-" Lorelai was cut off by Luke kissing her hard on the lips.

"Lorelai, I love you. Everything and anything you say to me means everything in the world."

"Well good. And I love you too"

"Oh I know." Luke said, smiling. He kissed her shortly then got out of the car.

Lorelai sighed to herself and put her arms around her stomach. _'How does he make me feel like this?'_ She asked herself. As an afterthought, she thought_ 'I don't mind.'_

She got out of the car to join her boyfriend in unpacking their stuff to check into the hotel.

**Yupp. That's it. Now review, or no more story. Seriously, if you don't review, I will delete this story. If I don't get 16 reviews by lets say...April 13th, then I'm deleting the story. So review!!!!**

**-Moe**


	11. Ripley's Believe it or Not! Museum

**Well...1st of all, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews!! i was so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so happy!! **

**2nd, dont get me wrong, i like getting constructive critisism. but when it gets to the point when people are telling me "i dont care if you delete this story" (you know who you are) i get mad. thats it. i get mad. its not right, it doesnt make me feel good, and it deff doesnt help me write.**

**3rd, i was never going to delete this story. i will never, ever, ever, delete a story. i just wanted the reviews. i _promise_ you that i will NEVER delete any of my stories.**

**4th, if you dont like a story, dont read it! honestly, really! can you remember what it was like when you were in like 5th grade, and you picked up a book and read the first chapter and never picked it up again? Can you? well, Can you? (extra points if you can name where the line "do you? well, do you?" is from hint broadway musical) so just stop reading it. leave 1 review telling me why you didnt like it, and then just ignore the story. ive done that a lot, believe me. **

**5th, if you give me a review just that has a little mistake in it, i will take that into account when im writing my next chapter. but if you try to get me to change my entire style of writing (this hasnt happened yet) im not going to change it. sry, im not. **

**Hmmm I'm watching season 4. Alexis Bledel looks so different!!**

**ok, long author's note over. on with the story!**

**and now, for your reading pleasure, i present to you, A Trip to Disney, chapter 10!! (applause)**

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

**Chapter 10: Ripley's Believe it or Not! Museum**

_previously:_

_"Lorelai! He'll find a place to stay. I promise you!" Luke half-yelled at Lorelai. He was tired from the long drive and was annoyed by her questioning._

_"Sorry." Lorelai said, hurt by his words. She was surprised when she felt tears come to her eyes. 'It's not a big deal Lorelai! Nothing to cry about!' Lorelai thought to herself. But she couldn't stop one tear from falling down her cheek. _

_"Lorelai," Luke said, his voice changed immensely in tone. It was much more gentle, and he reached his hand out to touch her shoulder._

_Lorelai drew back from his touch, her hand reaching to the door handle. "I just don't know what I did." She said, recalling what Rory told her a year ago about when Jess tried to have sex with her in Kyle's bedroom._

_"You didn't do anything." Luke said back._

_"Like uncle, like nephew." Lorelai muttered._

_"What?"_

_"Are you going to get in a fight with my ex-boyfriend now?"_

_"Lorelai what are you talking about?" Luke said exasperated. _

_"Nothing Luke. Nothing. I never talk about anything. Nothing I say means anything. I suppose you think that about what I said back when we pulled over. Hell I'm sure that nothing I ever said means any-" Lorelai was cut off by Luke kissing her hard on the lips. _

_"Lorelai, I love you. Everything and anything you say to me means everything in the world."_

_"Well good. And I love you too"_

_"Oh I know." Luke said, smiling. He kissed her shortly then got out of the car._

_Lorelai sighed to herself and put her arms around her stomach. 'How does he make me feel like this?' She asked herself. As an afterthought, she thought 'I don't mind.'_

_She got out of the car to join her boyfriend in unpacking their stuff to check into the hotel._

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

When they were all checked in, Luke and Lorelai in room 407, and Jess in room 421, they met up in room 407 to talk about plans. Lorelai wrote down a schedule of what they decided to do, and put it up on the part of the hall that was halfway in between the two rooms.

_12:00-Lunch wherever_

_1:00-Ripley's Believe it or Not! Museum walk through_

_3:00-Shopping!_

_5:00-Wax Museum_

_6:00-Dinner at restruant near beach_

_7:00-Beach_

_8:00-Ghost Tour at Ripleys_

_10:00-Back to Beach_

Lorelai came back to her room after posting the schedule.

"Did you really have to do that?" Luke asked.

"Do what?"

"Post what we're doing where everyone can see it?"

"Well no one will look at it."

"How do you know?"

"Think, if you saw someone's day schedule, would you look at it?"

"No."

"There you go, you proved my point." Lorelai said, and sat down next to Luke on the couch.

"Lorelai, are we good?" Luke asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No why would I be?"

"Because of, I don't know, Jess or something."

"No Luke, I promise you, I'm not mad at you, and I don't plan to be in the future."

Luke kissed Lorelai, and it turned very heated. He layed her down on the couch, and she started to unbutton his flannel. Luke looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." Lorelai said simply, and they went back to passionately kissing, until, when Luke's flannel was lying on the floor along with his baseball cap, they heard a knock on the door.

Luke gave Lorelai an apologetic look and got up to answer the door. "What?"

"Luke, nice shirt." Jess said.

"Stop, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you guys were going to come to lunch or not, it's 12:15."

"What? It's 12:15?" Lorelai said, coming up behind Luke.

"Go get dressed, and I'll meet you at the elevator." Jess said, smiling and walking away.

"I promise, we'll finish that tonight." Luke said, putting on his flannel and his cap.

"Good."

"Very." Luke said as they walked out the door.

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

All three of them had lunch at a place called Bertucchi's. Lorelai got pizza, a burger, and fries, Luke got a salad, and Jess got a pizza and pasta.

"Wow! This is good!" Lorelai exclaimed when she took a bite of her burger.

"Better than mine?" Luke asked.

"Babe, nothing is better than yours." Lorelai said. "And yes I do realize that was dirty.

Jess laughed and asked, "How are you going to eat a burger and pizza?"

"Hello?! I'm Lorelai Gilmore I can eat anything." Lorelai replied.

"Oh right, I forgot." Jess said lamely.

"Sure." Lorelai said. "You knew us for how long?"

"Okay, now you're offically acting like 2 year olds." Luke said.

"Well Luke, that's what we are at heart." Lorelai said.

Luke sighed and continued eating.

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

"So where to now?" Luke asked as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Um...Ripley's Believe It Or Not! Museum." Lorelai answered.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna go do something else." Jess said.

"What why?" Lorelai asked.

"So you can do something alone." Jess answered, pulling out a map of St. Augustine.

"Well in that case go away." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet you back here in 2 hours." Jess said.

"Okay!" Lorelai said and she and Luke walked back to the car.

"What was that?" Luke asked as he closed the door.

"That was Jess being nice." Lorelai answered.

"Since when is Jess nice?" Luke asked.

"Since now." Lorelai answered.

"Yeah."

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

Luke and Lorelai arrived at the museum at 1:00. They walked inside, bought tickets, and started walking through the museum.

"Hey look at that!" Lorelai said, pointing to a shrunken head.

"That's gross."

"Yeah, but it's cool." Lorelai replied. They walked up the steps to the next floor.

The first room they entered was a room with weird artifacts. Then they went by very realistic looking statues of a person taking a picture of his wife. It made it look like you had to stop to wait until the people took their pictures.

Lorelai was looking down at a car that was under the staircase and she looked up.

"Oh my God!" She jumped into Luke's arms. Right in front of her was a huge moose head through the wall of a fake cabin.

"Lorelai!" Luke said, steading her.

"My God that's creepy." Lorelai said loudly.

"Lorelai, everybody's looking at us." Luke said, pushing her into the next room. The room was really dark, with some writing on the wall lit up.

"Wow. Thick glass." Lorelai said, looking into a glass case with a thick piece of glass that had been shot by a bullet, and it didn't go through it.

"Yeah." Luke said.

"I want it." Lorelai said, turning to Luke.

"Think you're going to get shot anytime soon?" Luke asked skeptically.

"Way to ruin the fun." Lorelai said as the went forward.

Next was a bunch of medival times torture weapons.

"Eww look at that. Can you imagine having that around your neck?" Lorelai said, looking at a collar-type thing with spikes poking out.

"Okay that's gross." Luke said, moving on.

"Hey!" Lorelai called after him. "Will you get into the spirit of things?"

"Lorelai, that was gross."

"Yeah it was, but you haven't talked about anything at all this whole time."

"There's nothing to talk about." Luke said, as they walked into a room with a bunch of games that were impossible to beat.

"Nothing to talk about! We're in a building full of weird stuff and you can't find anything to talk about?" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai. Why are you so upset about this?" Luke asked. People were starting to stare at them.

"Nothing. It's just, why can't you loosen up just for this trip?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"I'll loosen up. I promise." Luke said to Lorelai.

"Promise?" She said in a small voice.

"I promise." Luke said, giving Lorelai a kiss.

"Wow. I made a scene." Lorelai said, looking around at all the people that were watching them.

"No, people just don't have lives." Luke said as they went to try and do the games.

Luke was staring at a dot and watching the stuff around it move when Lorelai pulled him away.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Come here. Do this." Lorelai said, putting him in front of a cardboard thing with words on the wall. "How many f's do you see in these words?" Lorelai asked.

Luke counted to himself. "6." He said.

"What? How did you get that?" Lorelai asked. She only counted 3. The whole idea is that people usually look over the f's in of. There were 3 of's in the paragraph.

"There's those three," Luke said, pointing at the f's in the bigger words, "and there's the ones in the of's."

"My God, my boyfriend is smart." Lorelai said, smiling.

"Yeah well," Luke said, moving away from the f thing.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said, as a sudden rush of happiness went through her.

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

"Kiss me."

"What?" Luke said. "There's people around."

"So? We will never see any of these people ever again. Please kiss me." Lorelai asked.

Luke didn't move so Lorelai moved forward and captured his lips in a hard, passionate kiss. The people that had seen them fighting before smiled.

They broke apart, and Luke asked, "What was that about?"

"You're perfect." Lorelai said.

Luke smiled, put his arm around her waist, and they continued through the museum.

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

**So...that was really short, and really bad. I'm so sorry. It was HORRIBLE. but that's just for an update, I promise it will get better.**

**weiver a evael (That's leave a review if you're dumb)**


	12. The End of Ripley's and the Wax Museum

**Oh my god. So so mad right now. I was like 7 words away to be finished the chapter, and then i went to sleep. so i waited a few days, then tonite i decided to write. so i go to look for chapter 11, and guess what? it's not there. i checked the recycle bin and everything. so im really really upset. UHHH and omg it was so good. jeez what happened to it!? im so mad. you dont know how mad i am. my god i feel like screaming!! uhh im so mad. Okay well...if you can't remember what happened in the last chapter, i suggest you go back and read it because its been a really long time. and im so sorry for that to. ill **_**try**_** to update sooner. I swear I'm crying! So to my reviewers:**

**gilmoregirls3916-****thank you so much...that's what i was going for.**

**LukeAndLorelaiDanes1-**** aww thank you..I'm sorry it took me so long :(**

**nelope-****thanks means a lot:)**

**person-**** aww i love that you read my stories! always good to hear that. :)**

**Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6962-**** thank you...but one thing...I hate mcdonalds. gross food. good slogan, gross food.**

**LGandLD4Ever-**** thank you, many people seem to love the cheesiness.**

**justawriter-**** aww thanks. i went to the ripleys in st. augustine florida..i didnt know there was one in niagra. :)**

**ilvgilmoregirls-**** thanks...i actually wasnt going to have them get together for longer than i did, but i'm happy i did it this way..it seems better.**

**7thgirlgal-**** Oh no you're not dumb! look at all the other people who said it was great. :)**

**javajunkie mi-**** thank you...again, I'm sorry for the not updating.**

**JavaJunkieLL4Ever-**** thanks...many people are saying it wasnt horrible. yay!**

**ggandothlover-**** i would NEVER delete a story...i think i made that clear. lol. but yea it's from the music man.**

**chelsea-**** thanks, and **_**again!**_** sorry about the not updating... i feel soo bad!**

**Iam1kwlchick-**** i kinda realized that myself...but its hard to fix once youve started sooooo...:)**

**TweetyBirdGirl-**** thanks, people were pretty sure about that...**

**suusje32-**** you're welcome...and sorry for waiting so long for this one!**

**I'M SO MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**chapter 11 everyone!**

**I'M REALLY MAD THE CHAPTER WAS **_**PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Chapter 11: Ripley's and the Wax Museum**

_previously:_

_"Kiss me." _

_"What?" Luke said. "There's people around."_

_"So? We will never see any of these people ever again. Please kiss me." Lorelai asked._

_Luke didn't move so Lorelai moved forward and captured his lips in a hard, passionate kiss. The people that had seen them fighting before smiled._

_They broke apart, and Luke asked, "What was that about?"_

_"You're perfect." Lorelai said._

_Luke smiled, put his arm around her waist, and they continued through the museum._

They walked into the next room. Luke went over to some weird information on a board on the wall, and Lorelai went over to a gate.

"Hey Luke, come here." Lorelai said to him.

"What?" Luke said as he walked over to where Lorelai was standing.

"Try to open this gate." She said, and stepped back.

Luke stared at the gate for a moment, and then he lifted it up and opened it.

"How did you do that?" Lorelai asked, shocked that he did it so easily.

"Easy. If you look at it you can see that you have to lift it up." Luke explained. Lorelai shook her head and took his arm. They moved along into the next room. It was a walkway. Everything around it was one big spinning cylinder. As you walk on the walkway, you can't walk straight and you can stumble and fall. Lorelai confidentally walked forward onto the walkway, and when she got into the middle, stumbled and fell. Luke caught her, but since he was already dizzy, he fell down too. Lorelai ended up on top of Luke, looking down at him, smiling slightly. She kissed him, but quickly because there were people behind them. Lorelai and Luke got up and went on.

"Aw It's over?" Lorelai complained as they came into the gift shop.

"Thank God." Luke said.

"You enjoyed it, you know you did."

"Fine. I enjoyed it. Are you happy?"

"Very. Now come help me buy stuff." Lorelai pulled Luke off into the shop. When they came out Luke was carrying 4 bags. He bought Lorelai 40 dollars worth of useless junk that she would never lose again. And, because Lorelai insisted, he bought himself a pen. They sat down on a bench to wait for Jess to come.

"Thank you Luke." Lorelai said, happily looking around at all her bags.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Luke said. Lorelai rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss. The kiss got more and more heated, until they heard someone clearing his throat.

"I always seem to come at the wrong time." Jess said.

"Well yea. You do." Lorelai said, in a mock-agitated tone.

"I'm sorry." Jess said. "Where are we going next?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's 3. What do we do at 3?" Lorelai pulled out her schedule. "Oooh! Shopping! Yay!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"You just bought 40 dollars worth of Ripley's Believe It or Not! souviners."

"I know, but we're shopping for clothes now!" Lorelai said, and then added in a lower tone, "And maybe something else that you could enjoy, later on tonight."

"Lorelai!" Luke said.'

"What? There's no one here to hear us."

"Well there's me." Jess spoke up.

"Shut up." Lorelai said.

"Oh, I'm hurt." Jess said.

"Let's just go." Luke said.

"Ha!" Lorelai cried in triumph.

2 Hours later, Luke, Lorelai and Jess walked out of a shopping center laden with bags, most of them Lorelai's.

"I cannot believe you bought all of this stuff." Luke said, looking around at all the bags.

"Yeah well, there's at least three things that you are going to be oh-so-happy I got." Lorelai said, almost laughing.

"Lorelai! Will you stop that?!" Luke said loudly.

"Geez, chill man." Jess said. Lorelai was shocked.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that." Luke said.

"No Luke, it's fine." Lorelai said. She thought that Luke secretely liked the way they flirted.

"No, it's not." Luke protested.

"It's really not a big deal, so why are you making it one?" Lorelai asked, laughing at how ridiculous it was.

"Because, I don't hate when you do that." Luke said.

"Hey, did you guys forget I was here?" Jess asked, after watching the couple talk.

"Sorry, yeah. And let's pretend you're not here for 1 more minute." Lorelai said then turned her attention back to Luke. "You really do like it?" She asked him.

"I definitely do." Luke said, kissing Lorelai to assure her.

"Okay then." She said. "Jess you can be back now."

"Good." Jess said, pocketing his book.

"You seriously took out a book to read for 2 minutes while I talked to Luke?" Lorelai said, laughing at Jess.

"Yup." He answered. "Where to now?"

"Wax Museum." Luke said.

"Ooh fun! I've always wanted to see what Brad Pitt would look like made out of wax." Lorelai said, rushing ahead to the car. "Come on we don't have the whole day!" She yelled back to Luke and Jess.

"Hold on, we're coming." Luke yelled back. Jess chuckled as Luke sped up slightly. "What?" He asked.

"She has so got you." Jess said.

"What?" Luke asked, giving Jess the confused-Luke expression.

"Forget about it." Jess said. He smiled to himself as Luke turned around.

"That's 15 dollars for the three of you." The lady behind the counter at the wax museum said.

"Here you go." Luke said, pulling out money.

"Thank you, go right through there and to the end." The lady said.

The first thing Lorelai saw was a wax-Brad Pitt. "Ooh!" She said, rushing over to it. "Luke! Brad Pitt!"

"You do know it's not the real Brad Pitt right?" Luke asked.

"Of course. It's all waxy." Lorelai said.

"These are pretty amazing." Jess said, looking at wax figures of Tiger Woods and Sandra Bullock.

"They actually are. They look like real people." Luke commented as they walked into the next room.

"Oh gross!" Lorelai said. It was a room of the medival times torture chambers. "Okay, moving on, moving on." Lorelai said, walking out of that room and into the next. "Ooh Luke! One of those games that tells your future! Give me a quarter." She said as Luke walked in behind her.

"Why? It's a fake machine. No frog or wizard or duck is ever going to tell you what's going to happen today, tomorrow, or the next day."

"Well this one looks like it tells me what it happening to me right now." Lorelai said, reading the sign on the machine. "Please give me a quarter." Luke sighed and gave Lorelai a quarter. She put her hand on the screen and a piece of paper popped out within 30 seconds. "It says, 'You are with your solemate right now. Keep him close.'" Lorelai smiled and looked up at Luke.

"Okay, so maybe these things aren't that fake." Luke said, smiling. Jess had gone on to see the wax figures in the next room, and there was no one else around. Luke leaned down and kissed Lorelai hard on the lips. She responded by wrapping her hands around Luke's neck.

Jess had noticed that it had gotten quiet in the room Luke and Lorelai were in. He knew not to walk in, so he yelled in to the room. "Stop making out and come out here. This is the last room."

Luke and Lorelai parted, and walked on. When they got out, Lorelai exclaimed, "That's it?! There were like 4 rooms!"

"Stop complaining. Wait until we're outside and people that work here can't hear you."

"Fine." Lorelai pouted, and when they were outside, went into a rant about how bad it was.

"Are you done?" Luke asked when Lorelai finished.

"Yes." Lorelai said, smiling sweetly at Luke.

"Well, let's go have dinner." Luke said, heading toward the car.

"Let's shall." Lorelai said, and the three walked off in the direction of the car.

**I'm so so so sorry! I swear it wasn't my fault. Well anyway, I hope you liked that chapter! 15 reviews please!!**

**-Moe**


	13. The Ghost Tour

**Hey alll...its been a while...i know...but im updating like all my stories so...yea. And i have an idea for another like oneshot that would be sad but i dont know if i want to do it. Its based off of the song Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. **

**Reviewers, I love you help me write. but guys, come on! only 10. my quota was 15. i know im not gonna get anymore, so im just gonna write, but if you want a good, well thought out chapter, give me more reviews! **

**windsong09-**** a good idea...but it doesnt necessarily work all the time.**

**allycat1186-**** awwww thanks...this is the first review ive gotten where someone said 'its fun' and i love that!**

**gilmoregirls3916-**** yeaa i went to the wax museum...and i did that machine thingy and it gave me like 'eat your vegetables' or something stupid like that. **

**Luke-N-LorelaiLuva6292-**** haha soooo true.**

**javajunkie mi-**** thanks...yea in the first one the fortune thingy wasnt in it...so that was an addon on my account.**

**lvgandld4ever-**** i have no clue. and im letting you beta this one and all the others!!**

**7thgirlgal-**** im sorry about the time...but ya know...stuff to do...and im gonna be busy over the summer. but ill find time to update, i promise**

**TweetyBirdGirl-**** haha thanks**

**hottie1993-**** awwww thanks that means sooo soo much!**

**suusje32-**** your review counts for 6. (reviews that is)**

**So there you go. Not enough. sad...**

**P.S. Does anyone know what day they're on for their trip? Cause i dont...and i kinda need to know.**

**Chapter 12 everyone! (applause)**

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLai**

**Chapter 12: The Ghost Tour**

_previously: _

_"Well this one looks like it tells me what it happening to me right now." Lorelai said, reading the sign on the machine. "Please give me a quarter." Luke sighed and gave Lorelai a quarter. She put her hand on the screen and a piece of paper popped out within 30 seconds. "It says, 'You are with your solemate right now. Keep him close.'" Lorelai smiled and looked up at Luke. _

_"Okay, so maybe these things aren't that fake." Luke said, smiling. Jess had gone on to see the wax figures in the next room, and there was no one else around. Luke leaned down and kissed Lorelai hard on the lips. She responded by wrapping her hands around Luke's neck. _

_Jess had noticed that it had gotten quiet in the room Luke and Lorelai were in. He knew not to walk in, so he yelled in to the room. "Stop making out and come out here. This is the last room." _

_Luke and Lorelai parted, and walked on. When they got out, Lorelai exclaimed, "That's it?! There were like 4 rooms!"_

_"Stop complaining. Wait until we're outside and people that work here can't hear you."_

_"Fine." Lorelai pouted, and when they were outside, went into a rant about how bad it was._

_"Are you done?" Luke asked when Lorelai finished._

_"Yes." Lorelai said, smiling sweetly at Luke._

_"Well, let's go have dinner." Luke said, heading toward the car._

_"Let's shall." Lorelai said, and the three walked off in the direction of the car._

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLai**

"Jess, are you coming to dinner with us?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Do you want me to?"

"Jess, just come. We can go on the ghost tour and then we can go back to the hotel." Lorelai said.

"Fine." Jess said and got into his car.

"What's up with him?" Lorelai asked as the door slammed.

"I have no idea." Luke answered, opening Lorelai's door for her. They both got in and drove off.

Jess was fuming in his car. He was mad at himself for being short with Lorelai and Luke; after all, they invited him to go along. And he was mad at feeling all the feelings for Rory after just seeing her Mom.

He turned the key in his ignition, and drove off after Luke and Lorelai.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLai**

"Here we are." Lorelai said as she got out. "Yay."

"It's kinda..."

"Small."

"Yeah, small."

The restaurant was tiny in fact. It looked like it could hold 6 tables, at the most.

"Maybe...maybe it goes underground?" Lorelai guessed as they walked up. "Ooh! Or maybe this isn't the real restaurant. Maybe you get transported to the real restaurant once you go into this tiny one."

"I'm sure that's what it is." Luke put a hand on Lorelai's back and walked in the restaurant. It was tiny. There were no more than 7 tables in it, and only 3 of them were filled.

"I wonder what the food will taste like." Jess wondered out loud. Luke shot him a look. He shook his head and walked a little ahead of the others. Luke and Lorelai exchanged a half-amused/half-annoyed look and caught up with Jess.

"3?" The seating hostess asked.

"Yes."

"Smoking or non?"

"Non." Lorelai said. _'How can there be separate sections in this little room?'_

"Okay, follow me." Lorelai smiled politely and followed the hostess. "Here you go. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have water." Luke said.

"Coke for me." Jess said, looking through the menu.

"And you, miss?" Lorelai cringed. She hated when people called her ma'am or miss.

"Coffee."

"I'm sorry we don't serve coffee here."

"What?"

"Our cook is allergic so we can't serve it. Can I offer you anything else?"

"No, I'm good." Lorelai said, looking at Luke and shaking her head slightly.

"She'll have water too." Luke said quickly, and the girl walked away.

"No coffee? Why are we still here?" Lorelai asked, glaring at Luke.

"Hey, you picked the restaurant.

"I know, but I didn't know that they wouldn't have any coffee! What can you get to eat here anyway?"

"Apparently nothing." Jess said, putting down his menu.

"Oh, now come on!" Lorelai said. "Let's leave."

"Lorelai, we can't just leave!" Luke said, although looking at the menu made him want to leave. "Or maybe we can."

"Come on, let's go to the beach." Lorelai said, standing up. They passed their waitress on the way out. Luke gave a short, untrue explanation of why they were leaving, and they went down to the beach.

"Pretty." Lorelai said as they stepped on the sand.

"Polluted." Luke replied, looking in disgust at the trash all over the beach.

"But pretty all the same." Lorelai said, looking into the ocean.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLai**

"Hey Jess, we're going to go take a walk." Luke said, pulling Lorelai up from where she was sitting on the sand.

"Meet you back at the cars?" Jess asked.

"Sure." Luke said. He took Lorelai's hand and they started to walk.

They walked for a little while in a comfortable silence, and when they started talking, they couldn't stop.

"Lorelai," Luke said after a while of talking about nothing.

"Luke." Lorelai mimicked him.

"Did you really, well, mean it today?" Luke asked, unsure of how to word his question.

"I'm going to need a little more information."

"Back in the room, before Jess came in. And then you said that we would continue later. Did you really mean that?" Luke asked.

Lorelai stopped them and looked into Luke's eyes. "I meant it." She said finally. Luke smiled and let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. "I really do love you, Luke." Lorelai said sincerely.

"I really do love you too." Luke said, and they kissed. For the rest of the walk, both Lorelai and Luke couldn't stop smiling.

"Did you two do something dirty?" Jess asked as they got back to their car. They were still smiling.

"What?" Luke asked.

"You're smiling."

"So?"

"You never smile."

"I do too."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Okay, okay, we can stop this now." Lorelai cut in. "Luke smiles sometimes, and other times he doesn't. Happy? Now let's go, we're going to be late."

Both guys stared at her. "What?" She said.

Luke just shook his head and got into the car.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLai**

"Oooh! This is fun. We have our own little cameras, and we get to ride around in this sad, pathetic train." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, but according to this, we walk some too." Luke said, looking at the pamphlet.

"Yeah, but still. It's exciting."

"Come on." Luke said as the train pulled up. They got into a seat. Lorelai rested her head against Luke's shoulder and the train started to move. They went past a bridge up to an old apartment building. There, they got out and were told the love story of the poor girl who hung herself after her parents killed her. Then they moved down the street and used their spirit detectors' to see if there were any ghosts around. The whole time, Lorelai and Luke were mocking it, and when they laughed too loud, they got glares from the person giving the tour. Jess was in a different group, but he was laughing at it too.

Then they got back in the car and went to a cemetary. There they were told specific places to take pictures. Apparently, when they developed, the pictures might have something scary in them. The tour guide was telling a scary story, and then from behind them they heard a scream. Lorelai jumped and hung on to Luke. They turned around and saw nothing. Everyone was shocked, and scared.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked Luke quietly, afraid to break the silence that had come over the group.

"Probably someone playing a joke." Luke said.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, unconvinced.

"Maybe it was Jess."

"No, it was a girl screaming." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, well." Luke said, blowing it off. He really didn't care because he knew it was all fake, but he liked to see Lorelai having fun.

They all went back into the train and went to the museum, now dark and spooky looking. They went inside, and each person got a flashlight. They went around the museum, and Luke had to admit that it looked much different at night. When they got to the room where there were artifacts in a glass case. The tour guide pulled Lorelai out of the group, along with two other girls, to demonstrate part of the story. Lorelai had to lay on the floor and the two other girls pulled her up. In the story, the girl that was laying on the floor could not be pulled up by the other girls, and she was about Lorelai's size. The whole time, Luke was laughing behind his hand. When Lorelai came back, he erupted into loud laughter, and the tour guide gave them yet another glare. But she had a smile on her face also.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLai**

"That was really fun!" Lorelai said as they walked out of the museum.

"Oh yeah. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time." Jess said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you were." Lorelai said.

"Hey, Jess? Was that you that screamed?" Luke asked suddenly. Jess's smile got wider. "It was you!" Luke exclaimed. He hit Jess over the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked. Luke just looked at him. Lorelai smiled. This vacation was really great.

**I guess that chapter was ooookkkkaaaayy...but please someone tell me what day they're on because I honestly have NO CLUE. i love you all...and review!!**

**weiver a evael (that's leave a review if you're stupid)**


	14. EpcotFuture World Part 1

**AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT EVERYBODY READ THE ENTIRE THING!**

**Disappointed. only 7 AGAIN. come on. okayyyyy if you guys read my other stories, you know that i have started polls to get more reviews. for those of you who dont...ill tell you what im doing. at the bottom of every chapter of every story of mine, i will be posting polls. they might be about how the story is going to go or just something random. but whenever i do polls i get more reviews...so thats what im doing. so please, please leave me a review with an answer. this sounds soooooo stupid, but whoever leaves me an answer to a poll will get a chapter dedicated to them. i love you alllllll**

**to those who did review...**

**7thgirlgal-**** ya...i cant find time to update either. but now that im sick im updating all of my stories :( :)**

**Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6962-**** yupp i couldnt imagine it either, but i had to put something in there**

**javajunkie mi-**** thankkkssss**

**chelsea-**** I know that. i only put that for the people who are stupid. haha**

**gilmoregirls3916-**** aww thanks so much..i love it when people put specific things that they liked about my story.**

**allycat1186-**** THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!! i really had NO CLUE what day they were on. you dont know how much you helped me. **

**griffindor lady-**** thanksss i honestly have no idea. **

**soooooooooo if you're still reading this story, please please please leave me a review...even if its something completely random. thannnkkksssss **

**Wherever you see a star after a bit of information, it means that I got that from a website. At my last author's note, I will give credit to all those websites. **

**Announcer Guy: So, without further adu, I present to you chapter 6! (applause)**

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**Chapter 6:**** Epcot**

_previously:_

_"That was really fun!" Lorelai said as they walked out of the museum._

_"Oh yeah. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time." Jess said sarcastically._

_"I'm sure you were." Lorelai said. _

_"Hey, Jess? Was that you that screamed?" Luke asked suddenly. Jess's smile got wider. "It was you!" Luke exclaimed. He hit Jess over the head._

_"Hey! What was that for?" He asked. Luke just looked at him. Lorelai smiled. This vacation was really great._

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

They arrived back at the hotel and went to their seperate rooms. Luke and Lorelai went inside their room and closed the door.

"So." Lorelai said, smiling shyly.

"So." Luke said, returning her smile.

"Let's finish what we started earlier." Lorelai said, stepping closer to Luke.

"Let's do that." Luke said before kissing her.

**USE YOUR OWN IMAGINATIONS HERE **

The next morning, Lorelai woke up in Luke's arms. She turned around and smiled at Luke, who was already up.

"How long have you been up?" She asked.

"A couple minutes." Luke replied, smiling and kissing her.

"Mmm. Good morning." Lorelai said as they broke apart.

"So, regrets?" Luke asked.

"Never." Lorelai smiled and kissed him again.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Luke asked, getting up and putting boxers on.

"Food." Lorelai said. Luke looked at her skeptically. "Pancakes, bacon, hash browns." Lorelai said, getting out of bed and putting Luke's flannel on.

"What are we doing today?" Luke asked as Lorelai walked over to the kitchen table.

"I was thinking Epcot for today."

"Okay, sure." Luke said.

"Yea." Lorelai smiled, walked over to the stove and wrapped her arm around Luke. She kissed his back and buried her head in his shoulder. "Mmm. I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Luke said. "Your breakfast is done."

"Way to ruin a moment." Lorelai said, letting go of Luke and sitting down at the table.

"So, let's plan our day." Luke said, taking out a notebook and handing it to Lorelai.

"What?"

"Just write down some stuff that we can do." Luke said.

"Okay, well, I have no idea because I've never been to Epcot. So..." Lorelai walked over to a drawer and took out a paper with some information about stuff you can do and a map. "We'll use this."

"Fine." Luke said, taking a bite of bacon.

"Okay, well let's do Future World first, and then World Showcase. So, in Future World we can do Spaceship Earth, The Universe of Energy, and then over at The Land we can do the Circle of Life film, and the Living With the Land boat ride. I guess for lunch we can go to Food Rocks. You'll like that because it's all about nutrition and gross vegetables and fruits that you eat, but there's also the San Angel Inn, a very romantic lunch place. And there's the Living Seas Aquarium thing, and at Imagination!, there's Journey to Imagination with Figment, Honey I Shrunk the Audience, Test Track, and Mission Space. Then in World Showcase, there's shops and exhibits and movies and food and a bunch of stuff that we can go to when we see it. And then at night there's IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth, which is the firework show. So basically now we have to figure out what we're going to do and what we're cutting out." Lorelai finished, and Luke just stared at her. "Luke come on, it's not that much stuff!" Lorelai said, lightly hitting Luke's arm.

"Okay, sure."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I guess the Spaceship Earth thing because it's that famous dome thing right?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Spaceship Earth is the famous dome thing."

"Not too into the Circle of Life film, but I'd go on the boat ride. And for lunch we can do either."

"Okay."

"We should do the Aquarium, but what is the Journey to Imagination with Figment?"

"Well, let's see what the paper says." Lorelai said, and began to read the paragraph about Journey to Imagination with Figment. "Take a rollicking ride through the Imagination Institute, where that playful purple dragon Figment really puts you to the test! Climb aboard a train of thought in the Sound Lab. Use your Common Scents in the Smell Lab. Watch your world turn upside down in Figment's house. There's no journey like the Journey into Imagination! So, doing that?" Lorelai finished.

"No way. And Honey I Shrunk the Audience?"

"I'm guessing that's a something like Honey I Shrunk the Kids."

"Okay, fine. What's Test Track?

"I think it's a kind of ride thing where you go in a car and race around into a bunch of stuff and go really fast."

"We can do that." Luke said. "Isn't Mission Space that ride that some people died in?"

"Yeah, let's not do that." Lorelai said.

"And we can definitely do the fireworks. What about dinner?"

"Ummm...places to eat, places to eat, places to eat." Lorelai muttered to herself while looking around at the paper. "Well, we already ate a Marrakesh, so I guess it's between Au Petit Cafe and Canada."

"What kind of food do they have?"

"Well, Au Petit Cafe is obviously a French place, and it says that they have indoor and outdoor eating, depending on the weather. It's romantic and not good for kids apparently. And then Canada is a steak house."

"Let's go to the French place."

"Okay. So we don't have to do all this stuff in order, we can just kinda...go with the flow."

"What?"

"Just do whatever we want to do."

"Okay, sure." Luke said, getting up to wash off the dishes. They heard a knock on the door. Lorelai didn't think about what she was wearing and went to answer it.

"Nice outfit." Jess said as Lorelai opened the door.

"What? Ohh." Lorelai said, looking down embarrassed. "Come in, I'm going to go change." Lorelai went to the bedroom to get in more appropriate clothes. When she was about to walk out the door, Luke came in. Lorelai laughed because he looked annoyed. "Changing?"

"Yup."

"Talked to Jess?"

"Yup."

"See you out there." Lorelai walked out the door, smiling to herself.

"So what are you guys doing today?"

"We're going to Epcot. You're welcome to join us if you want to."

"No, that's okay. I want to check out some other stuff. You guys go." Jess said. Lorelai smiled thinking that Jess was so much different.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

"Oh my God." Lorelai said. She and Luke were walking to the car to go to Epcot.

"What?"

"Rory!"

"What?"

"I haven't called her in like, forever! I promised I'd call her again yesterday!"

"Just call her now."

"Right, right." Lorelai said and dialed Rory's number on her cell phone.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Rory. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Out of the hospital and all."

"Okay, that's great. I have some stuff to tell you." Lorelai said, and Luke saw her bite her lip.

"What?"

"There's someone else here with us." Lorelai said.

"Really? Who?" Rory asked.

"Jess." Lorelai mumbled, too soft for Rory to understand.

"Who?"

"Jess."

"Jess? My Jess?"

"_Your_ Jess?" Lorelai asked, emphasizing the Your.

"I mean Luke's Jess."

"Yes. That Jess. We saw him at a gas station and he came along with us to St. Augustine. He's staying at the same hotel as us, and may be doing some other stuff with us. Is that okay with you?" Lorelai asked. She could tell that Rory was taken aback, but knew that she would be all right with it.

"That's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. So, how's everything with Luke?" Rory asked, changing the subject.

Lorelai looked over at Luke and smiled. He smiled back. "Perfect."

"Aww Mom that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. We're going to Epcot today."

"Really? By we you mean?"

"Me and Luke."

"Aww so sweet." Rory said.

"Stop that."

"Awww sooooo sweet." Rory said again.

"Hanging up on you now! Bye."

"Bye." Lorelai hung up.

"How is she?" Luke asked.

"Fine. Or at least she says she's fine."

"You're talking about Jess right?"

"Yeah. She said she's fine with it, but I could tell that she wasn't."

"Hey. Be happy. We're going to Epcot." Luke said, holding out his hand for her to take. She took it and smiled. Luke led her to the car and they left for the theme park.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

"Wow!" Lorelai said as they walked into the park.

"Yeah." Luke replied.

"Ooh Luke! Look at this!" Lorelai went over to "Leave a Legacy."

"What is it?"

"You pay and you get a picture taken of yourself and then it's put on a statue and anyone can see it." Lorelai said. "Oh, Luke, come on, let's do it!"

"Fine." They walked up to the guy that was running it. "How much?"

"1-person image or 2?"

"2." Luke said.

"38 dollars."

Luke sighed and pulled out his wallet.

"And you have to register over here. Just a form with names, addresses, that kind of stuff."

"Okay." Lorelai said, taking Luke's hand and bringing him over to another guy holding forms. That guy showed them where to sign and what to fill out. When they were done, they went to another guy with a high-tech camera.

"Do we have to do any specific pose?" Lorelai asked.

"No, whatever you like." The guy said. "10 seconds." He said, looking at the timer he had set for the photo. A woman came up to him to ask for directions to the nearest restrooms.

"We've got 10 seconds to pose." Luke said. Lorelai smiled.

"5 seconds!" The man said over his shoulder.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked. Lorelai shook her head and pulled Luke's head toward hers. They met in a passionate kiss. Lorelai heard the picture take, and broke away from Luke.

"When will we be able to see it?" Lorelai asked the man, who was smiling at their picture

"It should be up by the end of the day." The man said.

"Thanks!" Lorelai said brightly, and walked away with Luke following her.

"Wow." Luke said.

"Wow what?"

"Just wow."

"Okay, so what next?" Lorelai asked, pulling out a map. Well, Spaceship Earth is right up ahead, so I guess we should do that." Lorelai said. They walked a little bit up to the big dome.

"Wow." Luke said again.

"Big." Lorelai said.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's go in!" Lorelai all but shouted, leading Luke into the dome. They only had a short wait until they got strapped in a car. When they started, the cars reclined. After 5 minutes, Lorelai knew more than she ever needed to know about cavemen and the early Greeks and Romans. "Hey, Luke?" She asked. Luke looked at her.

"Yeah."

"Do you find it weird that the cavemen people probably didn't think of sex as pleasurably, just a way to have kids?"

"Aw Jeez!" Luke said. Lorelai laughed and focused her attention back to the Renassiance part of the ride.

After a moment Lorelai said, "I mean, after last night, how could you think of sex as not pleasurable?" She laughed again, and Luke rolled his eyes.

They exited the ride, and Luke's face was still red.

"Oh my God, it's not like anybody heard me!" Lorelai laughed, finding the whole situation funny.

"Still."

"Fine." Lorelai looked at Luke's annoyed face, and bit her lips to hold back the laughter. He looked at her and rolled her eyes again.

"Now come on, you know you love me for it." Luke shook his head and leaned in to kiss her.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**Wow. Long. Not necessarily good, but long. If i continue drawing everything out like this, this story is going to last forever.**

**Time to give credit where credit is due. I got info from and don't know if I already told you guys, but I've decided to continue the story into when Luke and Lorelai go back to the Hollow. Doing that sets up the perfect subject for a poll so...Fun poll time!**

**Rory with**

**Jess**

**Logan**

**Dean**

**Marty**

**Take your pick. I can write her with Jess the best (haha i rhymed) but I can write them all. Please please please review cause I need them! Answer the poll!**

**weiver a evael (that's leave a review if you're dumb)**


	15. Very Important Author's Note

Sorry for not updating in a while. One of my friends on my swim team died in a car accident today, so it may be a while before I update. I'm sorry, but there's really nothing I can do about it.

Thank you,

Michelle.


	16. An Unexpected Twist in Things

**It's been a while. Wow. okay, well, i'm going to say sorry. and i am sorry. but i have a lot of things going on. i've finally gotten over (somewhat) anthony's death, but i hate his girlfriend. (she was driving the car.) her parents bought her a new 20000 dollar mercedes. as if they were rewarding her for speeding and killing anthony. i've started a camp where i help little kids perform. (theater) of course, i have to be in the play, but i have 3 other people that are my age that help too, so all is good there. Swimming is over, (sad.) so that's out of my way. And tonight I'm going to write like 3 chapters of each of my stories so i can update regularly for a while. and i'll continue doing this. **

**To my faithful reviewers.**

**Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6269-**** thanks so much for the review and for the soreness.**

**ggirlsismylife-**** hmmm...interesting. maybe i'll but ice cream in there somewhere.. and DEAN?????**

**CathyCoffee-****Thank you so soo much! it means a lot that you like it. and i hope my writing doesn't die, because that would be sad. I hate Dean, and I like jess and marty. most people like jess...but i do really hate it when they're cousins and going out. even though it's by marrige, it's still kinda gross. **

**Ash-**** Cumquat?? isn't that a vegetable or something? Thanks...i tried to be extremely thorough with my explanations. it took a long time, but i think i did nail it pretty well. **

**LukeAndLoraleiDanes1-**** thanks...btw...lorelai is lorelai not loralei...oh well, doesn't matter. thanks for the review!**

**justawritier-**** thanks so much**

**javajunkie mi-**** thanks!! you probably mean loved it. thanks so muchh**

**Pouk-**** Thanks...yeah i tried to find an idea that no one else had. When they go back, it will probably be at the Test run. **

**mudhousejunkie224-**** so who do you like rory with?**

**gilmoregirls3916-**** thanks!! **

**frankie-**** i will. i always make things believable.**

**henantz-**** aww thanks so much! **

**windsong09-**** my chapters have actually gotten worse as time goes on, but i'm going to try to make them better. Very true about the Rory/Marty thing.**

**LGandLD4Ever-**** thanks!**

**TheLongLostGilmoreGirl47-**** thanks so much for the input**

**7thgirlgal-**** aww thanks. **

**suusje32-**** anytime.**

**ilvgilmoregirls-**** right. forgot about tristan.**

**hope-everlasting-**** o0o0o really, why not?**

**EMT1215-**** thanks so much.**

**gilmorefanforever-**** hmm...so you want rory with...hmm let's see...**

**lvgandld4ever-**** right right, thank you. **

**allycat1186-**** thanks for telling me about that, because i had no idea. and i fixed it, yay!**

**TrueLovex3LL-**** i just forgot about Tristan. I never really wanted them together. runs for cover**

**Thank you guys so much, i'm astounded that i got so many reviews!! i mean, 24 that is amazing!! and that plus the 7 that i got for my author's note is so great!!**

**Author's note reviewers**

**ggirlsismylife-**** thanks.**

**7thgirlgal-**** thanks so much.**

**justawritier-**** thanks so much, i definitely needed to be in everyone's thoughts. **

**gilmorefanforever-**** so am i. so am i.**

**SingingISMyLife-**** i've gotten much better, thanks.**

**javajunkie me-**** wow. i'm so so so so sorry. that's horrible.**

**Stripe Flavored Toothpast-**** i think i took a little bit too much time, but i'm back and i'm going to do the best that i can.**

**So thank you all so so so so so so so much. **

**Results-**

**Rory With**

**Jess- I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**Dean- I I**

**Logan- I I**

**Marty- I I I I I I I**

**looks like Jess! although i kind of wanted marty, i can probably write jess better. and now for my dedication.**

**this chapter is dedicated to**

**frankie**

**7thgirlgal**

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story, reviewing, and responding to my polls! **

**Wow. long author's note. so, without further adu, i present to you chapter...what is it no, 16? wow. cool. 8-)**

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**Chapter 16-**** An Unexpected Twist in Things**

_"Do you find it weird that the cavemen people probably didn't think of sex as pleasurably, just a way to have kids?"_

_"Aw Jeez!" Luke said. Lorelai laughed and focused her attention back to the Renassiance part of the ride. _

_After a moment Lorelai said, "I mean, after last night, how could you think of sex as not pleasurable?" She laughed again, and Luke rolled his eyes. _

_They exited the ride, and Luke's face was still red._

_"Oh my God, it's not like anybody heard me!" Lorelai laughed, finding the whole situation funny._

_"Still."_

_"Fine." Lorelai looked at Luke's annoyed face, and bit her lips to hold back the laughter. He looked at her and rolled her eyes again._

_"Now come on, you know you love me for it." Luke shook his head and leaned in to kiss her._

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

"K, what's next?" Lorelai asked, as they were slowly walking.

"Um...the Universe of Energy."

"Ehh..." Lorelai said.

"Do you want to do that?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head and gave Luke a little smile.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm tired."

"Lorelai! We haven't been here for 2 hours!"

"Yes we have." Lorelai answered just as her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Is this Lorelai Gilmore?" The voice asked.

"Yes this is she."

"I have some bad news for you."

"What?" Lorelai asked. All the color drained from her face and Luke started rubbing her shoulders. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew it was serious.

"Your daughter is in critical condition. It seems that the accident did more damage then we thought. She did something to her arm, and...well it's pretty bad. We're talking amputation."

"You have to amputate Rory's arm?" Lorelai choked into the phone.

"We're not sure."

"Where is she?"

"Boston Memorial Hospital."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes."

"Can I call her?"

"Yes." After that, Lorelai hung up and furiously dialed Rory's number.

"Mom?" Rory said shakily into the phone.

"Rory! Oh my God, Rory." Lorelai was breaking down, and Rory was also. Luke was hugging Lorelai with tears running down his face. "We'll be there as soon as we can get a flight."

"No Mom, I don't want to ruin-"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! We are coming to that hospital. Don't let them do anything until we get there." Lorelai's voice was very shaky, but she sounded firm.

"Room 207." Rory answered. Lorelai couldn't speak anymore, so she hung up. She cried hysterically into Luke's arms.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

When Lorelai had calmed down, she and Luke quickly left the park. They got to the hotel pretty quickly, but to Lorelai, every minute seemed like an hour. They called Jess, and he was going to meet them at the airport. They packed up, and stood a few minutes at the doorway of the room, thinking about how a perfect vacation was ruined. Luke kissed Lorelai for reassurance, and they closed the hotel room door. They checked out, and went to the car. Jess's car was already gone, so they assumed that he had already left for the airport.

They got to the airport and saw Jess arguing with the lady behind the desk.

"Hey!" Luke yelled, and he and Lorelai walked over to Jess.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked.

"They won't exchange our tickets." Jess said angrily.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Yup."

"Why not?" Lorelai asked in desperation.

"I don't know. She won't tell me." Jess said, gesturing to the stern-looking lady behind the desk.

"Well look lady. My daughter is in the hospital, and may have her arm amputated. This was supposed to be a 10-day getaway from everything, but obviously things have changed. Just change our tickets, please? Don't add to the horribleness of today." Lorelai said. Jess and Luke stared at her, and the lady looked sympathetic. Without a word, she took their tickets, did a few clicks on her computer, and printed 3 tickets for a flight in an hour.

They went through security, and waited to be boarded. When they called for rows 8-12, Luke took Lorelai's hand, and pulled her up. Jess followed them onto the plane. The whole ride was spent in complete silence, other than a few sniffles or whimpers from Lorelai. The planed landed, and they all got off. Luke had already arranged for a car to pick them up and drive them to the hospital. They arrived and went right up to room 207. As they were standing outside the door, Luke gave Lorelai's hand a reassuring squeeze and they slowly opened the door to the room. Lorelai went in first, and managed to keep most of her tears in when she saw Rory.

"Hey honey. How are you?"

"Ha." Rory said sarcastically.

"Tell me what happened." Lorelai said, sitting down next to the bed. Luke and Jess had walked in. Jess sat in the back, and Luke took a seat next to Lorelai.

"I don't even know. They won't tell me what's wrong. All they told me is that something's wrong with my arm, and it may have to be cut off." Rory said.

"But..."

"I don't know. I don't know. They're going to do more tests, and they said they would tell me more." Rory took a deep breath to compose her. After a few minutes, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not the one in a hospital bed."

"I know, but still. So are you okay?"

"I guess."

"Everything's going to be okay." Luke finally said.

"What?" Lorelai and Rory both said.

"I can just tell. Your arms going to be fine. I promise."

Lorelai and Rory just looked at him.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**haha. i'm evil. i did that because i didn't feel like taking the time to research disney anymore. oh yeah. and rory will not have her arm cut off. obviously. **

**Review please...pretend that that tiny little periwinkle button is Christopher's head. when you push it, his head gets bashed against a wall.**


	17. Tests

**This chapter was originally written the same night the last one was written...but now it's August 23rd and I'm just doing the author's note. :P**

**Pink Blackberry Girl-**** BLACK!!! AHH I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! you are (one) of my best friends. thanks for reading and reviewing...:P :D :D :)**

**LukeandLoreleiDanes1-**** Yeah...and extremely boring to write. **

**Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6269-**** i would never. be to AU**

**Disneygrl2-**** AHHHH DIS!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!! haha yea off to the hollow. i did that the whole rory jess thing. nice. very nice.**

**justawritier-**** uh huh good.**

**cali-**** thanks. i definitely will work on that. **

**7thgirlgal-**** i don't know. i just had to get them away from disney...and earlier on i said something about her arm hurting when she put down the phone so...yeah. lol**

**gilmoregirls3916-**** yupp. no way i would do that.**

**CathyCoffee-**** Lol. I can't get a lot to happen until they get back to the Hollow really...but that will be next chapter so stay tuned!**

**ilvgilmoregirls-**** internally you all knew that her arm would never be cut off, so it's not really giving it away.**

**JavajunkieLL4Ever-**** like Bethony Hamalton. (sp?)**

**remoob1513-**** i like to make people laugh. i have no idea...luke knows because he's luke and he always ssays that, and haha no he's not a doctor in disguise.**

**lvgandld4ever-**** luke is amazing. i know. but i was busy with florida. sorry you couldn't beta this one..yet. your away message was "At mom's" so i didn't know when you'd be online. i haven't talked to you in forever!**

**gilmorefanforever-**** woohoo for bashing chris's head. yes, we love jess. **

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**Chapter 17:**** Tests**

_previously:_

_"I don't even know. They won't tell me what's wrong. All they told me is that something's wrong with my arm, and it may have to be cut off." Rory said._

_"But..."_

_"I don't know. I don't know. They're going to do more tests, and they said they would tell me more." Rory took a deep breath to compose her. After a few minutes, she asked, "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm not the one in a hospital bed."_

_"I know, but still. So are you okay?"_

_"I guess."_

_"Everything's going to be okay." Luke finally said. _

_"What?" Lorelai and Rory both said._

_"I can just tell. Your arms going to be fine. I promise."_

_Lorelai and Rory just looked at him._

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

There was a knock on the door. Emily and Richard Gilmore entered the room.

"What's going on? We got a call from the hospital." Emily asked.

"We don't know Mom."

"Weren't you in Florida?"

"Yes, but we came back."

"We? Who are we?"

"Luke, Jess and me."

"You went with them?"

"Well I went with Luke, and Jess was there."

"Why did you go with Luke?"

"Emily, this is not the place for this kind of discussion."

Emily glared at Richard, then at Luke, then at Lorelai. "You're right." She said curtly, and turned her attention to Rory. "Rory. What's wrong?"

Rory refrained from rolling her eyes and said, "How does it look like I am?"

"You will not use that tone of voice with me young lady." Emily said sternly.

Lorelai was staring in shock at Emily. Her daughter was sitting in a hospital bed, in risk of losing her arm, and all Emily could do was put them down. She couldn't believe it. Emily fell silent for a while, and everyone was lost in their own thoughts. There was another knock at the door, and a doctor came in.

"We're going to take you for testing now Lorelai."

"It's Rory." Rory said bitterly.

"All right Rory, are you ready?"

"No."

The doctor paid no attention to her answer, and rolled her out the door. Before the door closed, Rory smiled sadly at Lorelai. She gave a watery smile back, and the door closed. Then Lorelai turned to her mom.

"Mother. Why on Earth would you come in here, when Rory is in serious pain, and start yelling at me, and her!?"

"I wasn't yelling." Emily scoffed.

"Yes you were."

"Lorelai! Why are you talking about this? We're in a hospital!"

"Get out." Luke stood up and pointed to the door.

"Excuse me?"

"I won't let you talk to Lorelai like that."

"And who are you to talk to me like that?"

"I'm her boyfriend. Now get out."

Emily looked shocked. She left the room, and Lorelai stared at Luke. Richard stood uncomfortably, fighting on whether to stay with Lorelai and wait for word on Rory, or whether to go with Emily. He decided to stay, and pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed. Lorelai gave a little smile at this. "I need coffee." She said after a minute. Luke gave a small laugh.

"I'll come with you." He said. They headed out the door, and towards the coffee machine. Lorelai collapsed on a chair, and laid her head on the table. Luke sat down next to her and laid his hand on hers. "Feeling any better?"

"Eh." Lorelai sighed. "Today has been one of the weirdest days of my life.

"It definitely has been."

"I just can't wait for this to all be over." Lorelai said, and looked up at Luke. She stared at him straight in the eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. She started to get more into it, just as she thought she heard someone approaching. Emily was standing by the coffee machine, her expression unreadable. She didn't even say anything, just walked away.

"That was weird."

"Fits the day."

"That it does." They headed back to Rory's room, and waited for Rory to come back. In about a half hour, she came back with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to be fine!" She said. Lorelai burst into tears, and hugged Rory very tightly.

"I told you." Luke said. He and Richard both gave her a hug, and then she approached Jess. Luke, Lorelai and Richard slowly left the room, leaving them to talk. Lorelai closed the door behind them. She relaxed into Luke's arms. Richard shook Luke's hand, and gave Lorelai a hug before going off to find Emily. Luke and Lorelai sat down in chairs outside the room, both overjoyed that Rory was going to be okay.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

"Hi." Rory said tentatively.

"Hey." Jess said back.

"How've you been?" She asked politely.

"Pretty good. Obviously in Florida...with my Dad."

"Right. Are you going back?"

"No. I think I have to be on my own."

"Oh. So where are you going to go?"

"I'm thinking about renting an apartment in Stars Hollow."

"But you hate Stars Hollow."

"People can change."

"They definitely can." Rory said. She knew that she and Jess would try their hardest to go back to where they were before he left. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Jess said, and hugged Rory. She started crying a little, and Jess pulled back. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise." He said, just like Luke had before. Rory smiled and nodded.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

"Hey. You okay?" Luke asked Lorelai. She was crying.

"Luke, why did this happen? It's so weird. I mean, what kind of thing could she have that could make her lose her arm?"

"I don't know. But she's not going to lose her arm. She's fine."

"I know, but what if she had?"

"She didn't. Everything's okay." Luke said, and pulled Lorelai into a hug.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lorelai said, and gave him a short kiss. Richard came up with Emily right behind him.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry." She said, with the utmost sincerity.

"That's okay Mom. I guess it was stress or something." Lorelai said, a little coldly.

"Yes. I guess it was." Emily sad, a little sad that Lorelai didn't totally forgive her. She said she did, but Emily knew she really didn't.

"I'm just glad it's all over." Richard said.

"Me too."

Rory and Jess came out of the room. Rory hugged her mother for what seemed like years. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too kid."

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**ughh it was horrible. but this is the second chapter i've written tonight, which is a good thing. i'm so tired...so i'll leave the other stories until tomorrow. **


End file.
